Doctor's Family
by Smori
Summary: X-Over. A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoke of her? And wait, there's another? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters.. who are also related to the Doctor? FullSumInside. In process of editing.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter One: Edited**

**.**

**.**

A girl who looked no older than twenty years old, no taller than five foot seven, with short, layered, honey blonde hair and big, baby blue eyes walked the streets of Cardiff, Wales. She wore boot-legged, dark-washed, nice-fitting jeans; an elbow-sleeved forest green and white stripped shirt than reached down to the top of her thighs; a pair of classic black Converse; and a black ribbon tied around her right wrist in a bow. She walked with her thumbs tucked in her jeans pockets - the rest of her hands hanging out. She smiled and gave a soft, _'Halo'_ to everyone she saw.

The blonde found herself walking in front of the Millennium Centre towards the large, glass tower to the right of the building. She circled around the tower a couple times - five times, to be precise. She finally stopped in front of the glass tower and starred at one spot on the ground in particular. It was a single piece of the side walk - one that was just a bit more off than the others. She cocked her head to the side just a bit. "This is it?" She questioned softly, starring at the square. Her voice was soft and she spoke with a English accent.

The blonde took a step forward, raising her eyebrow. "When he told me of the place, I expected something...a little...more..." She said unimpressed. The blonde shrugged it off. "Maybe I'll just take the front door. I don't wanna scare anyone." She said with a grin, walking away towards Cardiff Bay.

Ianto Jones sat at his desk in the tourist office of the Hub flipping through some magazine his team had subscribed to. It was a slow day so far. Owen and Gwen were off watching some Weevil which wouldn't be long. He expected them back in an hour or less. Then that's give him something to do - clean. Jack was in his office going through paper work. Somehow Ianto had gotten him to go through it seeing as some of the papers he had were over three months old. Tosh was on the computer typing away as always. It was an average, slow day.

A small chime of the bell that hung over the tourist door brought Ianto's head up from his magazine. As he stood, he shut the magazine and placed it off to the side. He smiled at the girl. "Prynhawn da, croeso." He greeted the girl in his native tongue.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mister Jones." The blonde said with a warm smile. Ianto raised an eyebrow; this girl knew his name? "And may I ask why you of all people are behind the desk at a tourist office?"

Ianto cleared his throat and responded, "I'm sorry, Miss, but do I know you?" She pulled a face and then pouted at him.

"You don't 'member me?" She asked softly. Her eyes were even frowning. "It's me, Ianto." The coffee-boy was puzzled by the blonde. She knew his name and said she knew him...yet he couldn't put a name with her face. He'd never seen this girl before in his life. The blonde looked to the right where she found herself looking into a mirror. "Oh deary, I forgot, you haven't seen me like this yet." She said with a soft, 'duh' while patting the palm of her hand on her forehead. She turn back to Ianto, lowering her hand, "My apologies, Ianto.. Maybe I should have started off with my name." He raised a single eyebrow. "I'm the Author," His blue eyes went wide, "Or you could possibly know me as Annabell Jones." She explained with a shrug. When she saw the man's facial expression, she winked at him with a goofy grin.

Ianto found himself running around the desk as quick as he possibly could and embracing the girl with one of the biggest hugs he'd ever given. The blonde was taken back slightly but the hug, but a second later she just smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around the Welshman. "It's nice to see you too..." She mumbled into the man's chest.

After the hug that seemed like forever, Ianto took a step away from the blonde, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes scanned the girl from head to toe. "Oh, Bells... You sure have changed." The Welshman said as he cracked a smile. "I mean, you were born a brunette, then you became a ginger... now a blonde?" He said with a chortle, letting his hands fall to his side. "Ehh... I kind of liked the brunette, myself." He continued with a shrug, "...but the blonde suites your personality."

Annabell's mouth hung open, agape. She playfully smacked him on the arm and laughed. "I kind of the miss the long, wavy, red hair myself..." She trailed off, "Brunette was so last year," He rolled his eyes, "And just because I'm blonde this time doesn't mean you can stereotype me." She joked. Ianto brought the girl into his arms again; a smaller hug this time. "So this is Torchwood?" Annabell asked looking around, acting unimpressed. Ianto rolled his eyes again, and the girl giggled. "Where's the real thing? Can I see it?" She asked eagerly, jumping up and down in place.

"Unfortunately, no." And the blonde's pout from before returned. "You're technically not supposed to know about it." He replied sheepishly.

"But I, myself, am an alien." Annabell explained with a huge grin, placed her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't I be allowed in the place that deals with aliens?"

"Flaw in that too; no one is supposed to know your an alien unless you _have_ to tell them, remember?" Ianto reminded the girl. "Isn't that what yer uncle said?" Annabell rolled her eyes; she didn't like her uncle's rules. They were no fun for her or the others. The only one who got a kick out of the rules was her uncle himself.

"Well, when do you get off?" Annabell asked twisting her hips; she could never stand still. "I mean, I haven't seen you in three years - well, for me that is. I wanna see Cardiff! I haven't stepped foot on those grounds in _three_ years, Yan!" She wined. "I wanna see my home again!"

Ianto smiled, "It's been four for me..." He explained quietly.

"You're twenty-seven now?" Annabell asked in a loud tone, her eyes widened slightly. "Oh wow, you were twenty-three when I last saw you," She whispered out. "Oh, and from what I've heard from my uncle, Torchwood One was destroyed...uhmm...fours years ago for you?" She asked, not quite sure. "And you joined Torchwood Three only a year later. Bravo." The talk of Torchwood One didn't bother Ianto anymore. He had gotten over it and accepted it a little under a year ago now.

"I had a rough time getting into Torchwood Three." Ianto said with a soft chuckle. "Had to follow the leader around for a while, pretty much stalk him, _and_ catch a pterodacton. We named her Myfawny."

Annabell's mouth fell open, "I wanna see her!" She cried. Ianto rolled his eyes playfully at the girl's childish behavior. He hadn't actually acted this way in a while. The blonde brought out the kid in him, he used to say. Seemed it was still true. "Maybe another time?" She asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Ianto said with a nod. "Now I don't get off till late, but I can try and ask for the night off." Annabell nodded excitedly with a smile on her lips. "You staying here with anyone, or did you come alone?"

She shrugged. "Alone."

Ianto rummaged through his pants pocket and pulled out a key, "Take this. I'll give you my address and you can hang out here until I get off. You can stay with me too," He added. "I can get the spare back from Jack-"

Annabell raised an eyebrow after accepting the key. "Jack?" She interrupted. Her eyes widened when she noticed the faint blush on the Welshman's cheeks. "Oh! Tell me?" She asked pulling at his sleeve.

He swatted her hand away, "I'll tell you later." He replied softly. He wrote down his address on a piece of paper and handed it off to the alien girl. She was still looking at him with those wanting eyes. He sighed. "It's complicated," He started. "He's my boss," He muttered.

Annabell winked, "Office sex?" Ianto's blush deepened, "OH GOD! YOU HAVE?" She busted out into laughter, "I WAS ONLY JOKING, BUT SERIOUSLY?"

Ianto quickly pushed the girl to the door and opened it. "Missed you dearly, but I have to go finish work so I can hang out with you. Now go."

"Did I mention, you look great in a suite?" She asked with a huge grin.

"So I've been told," Ianto said shutting the door behind the blonde. He rested his back against the door, a wide smile on his face, and shook his head softly. "Bells, Bells, Bells... What have you done this time?" He stood up straight, fixed his tie, and walked over to his desk. He pressed a button located on the underside of the desk and opened the door that led into the Hub.

Ianto was slightly worried about Annabell's sudden visit. He hadn't heard from her or anyone else in her family in five years. Now, all of the sudden out of the blue, she shows up..alone. Annabell never traveled alone. She a sister who was named Luci Jones, a cousin who called herself Jenny Smith, and another cousins who called herself Susan Foreman. Then there was her uncle who was called John Smith. She shouldn't have traveled here alone. It just wasn't her species kind of thing. They always had a...companion of sorts.

Ianto made his way through the cog door. "Bring any coffee, tea-boy?" Came Owen's voice from afar. He turned to see Owen, Gwen, and Tosh chatting over by the computers.

"Not this time," Ianto said to the British man. "I had other things on my mind than just coffee." Owen scoffed and turned his head away, muttering to himself.

"Anything to do with me?" Came Jack's voice from the stairs; they could _hear_ the grin on his face. He slowly made his way down the stairs and over to the group.

"No, sir." Ianto replied in a mumble. "Not everything in my mind revolves around you and coffee, sir." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Really, now?" Jack and Owen asked in unison; Owen sounded more sarcastic like always than Jack . Jack raised an eyebrow. Ianto glared at the two.

"Oh, sir," Ianto said, any anger he had suddenly vanishing. "I was wondering; I finished my work in the archives and fed Myfawny and Janet. All I have to do is make coffee for everyone and I should be able to go, right?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Owen said shaking his head, putting his hands up in a halt. "You want to leave early?" He asked astonished; they all were.

Gwen cut in, "You're usually here past all of us," She explained, slightly confused.

"I kind of made plans with someone." Ianto said with a shrug. "So is that okay, sir?" He asked turning to his boss.

"I don't see why n-"

"Thank you." The Welshman said running off to brew some coffee before Jack could even finish his last word.

The four blinked when Ianto was out of sight. "He has plans with someone?" Jack asked softly, a hint of jealously and sadness in his voice.

"He seemed...happier than usual." Gwen pointed out, unsure.

"That's a good thing, right?" Tosh asked raising an eyebrow, turning to Jack. Their boss pulled a face of confusion and sadness.

"He is making us coffee, right?" Owen asked causing all three to turn to him and glare. Gwen smacked his arm. "Ow! Bloody hell, Gwen! What was that for?"

"You're such an arse, you know?" She asked before turning around and walking away.

Owen blinked and turned to Tosh who had already turned around and started typing on the computers. Jack too had walked away, but he made his way towards the board rooms where Ianto's coffee machine was. Owen sighed, not understanding his team, and then headed off to the autopsy bay.

Jack made his way to the meeting room. He cracked the door slightly and watched as Ianto hummed happily to himself while pouring a bag of beans into the machine. What had made Ianto so happy? Better question, who had made Ianto so happy?

Ianto turned around after starting the machine and caught a glimpse of Jack. "Sir?" He tilted his head to the side.

Jack opened the door, walked in, and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Ianto." Ianto smiled back at him. Jack made his way over to the other side of the room where his favorite Welshman had turned back around to him coffee machine. Jack wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and nuzzled his face into Ianto's neck. Ianto just grunted and took a step out of the man's hold. Jack pouted when Ianto turned to him. "What, did I do something wrong?" He asked in his pouty voice.

"Nothing, sir," Ianto said rolling his eyes at the man's voice. "I just really want to get out of here so I can meet up with a friend." Jack frowned; a real frown, not one of his fake pouts though Ianto didn't seem to notice. Who was this person Ianto was meeting? "And I know if you got you're way, we'd be in here for hours, and you'd have a very upset, coffee-deprived team." Jack couldn't help but smile at the man's comment. Ianto responded with a toothy grin.

Ianto turned around, leaned in close, and placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. Jack kissed back, wanting more. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. Ianto took no time to hesitate. He wrapped both arms around the other man's neck. He opened his mouth just enough for Jack to slip his tongue in. Jack's hands wandered Ianto's waist; one hand stopped on his trousers button. Ianto let out a soft moan against Jack's as his other hand groped his crotch from outside the pants.

Ianto pulled back needing a breath and not wanting to go any further. Jack rested his forehead to the younger man's, and smiled. "We continue this tomorrow, okay?" Ianto chuckled softly and gave a soft nod. Jack took a step back and grinned. "Okay, then." He winked at the man once before making his way out of the room.

Ianto groaned in annoyance at the throbbing pulse in his pants. Ignoring the bulge, he grabbed four mugs; each one looking different than the others to tell which mug goes to which team member. He poured the four cups of coffee - the first one with two creams and no sugar for Owen; the second one with two creams and two sugars for Tosh; another one with three creams and four sugars for Gwen; and one black for Jack. Jack was like him when it came to coffee; they both enjoyed it black. Jack had said his coffee was perfect the way if was and didn't need anything to mend it.

He placed the four mugs on a tray and made his way out into the main room where Tosh, Gwen, and Owen were all sitting at the desks. "Finally!" Owen called out spinning around in his chair a full time before coming to a stop. Ianto handed him his mug, and the Londoner just smiled at the cup and turned back around to his desk. He made his way to Gwen next, she responding with a smile and a "Thank you, Ianto." Tosh was furiously typing away at her computer, so Ianto placed her mug beside the keyboard. She replied with a soft, "Thanks," and continued typing away. Ianto smiled as he watched the Japanese woman work; he admired her determination.

Ianto made his way over to Jack who stood at the bottom of the steps. He handed the man his mug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jack grinned as he took a sip of the coffee, "Perfect. Just how I like it." Ianto smiled back, delighted as always that Jack licked his coffee. "So you won't be out late, right?"

The Welshman rolled his eyes, "No, Ma'am." He looked up at Jack, who raised an eyebrow. Ianto let out a soft giggle. "I won't be up late. I'll be in tomorrow morning like always." He said standing up on his tip-toes, planting a soft kiss on the man's lips. "Be sure to call me if anything important comes up. Good night, Jack." He said before walking to the cog door.

When the cog door shut behind him, Gwen and Tosh both turned around quickly, starring at Jack. "So who's he going out with?" Gwen asked, excitement in her voice. Ianto never went out. This was big for them all.

Jack only frowned, pressing the mug to his lips, and shrugged.

"Maybe he has a date?" Owen asked, not turning from his spot. He could feel Tosh and Gwen's glares on him. He turned around and shouted, "What? It's not like he can't date. He and Jack aren't exactly boyfriends. They're just like fuck buddies or something." He explained with a shrug. "Jack does go around and flirt with _everything_. I'm sure that's not all. Why shouldn't the tea-boy be allowed to date other people?"

Tosh's face lit up in anger at her co-worker. "Owen, you-"

Jack interrupted Tosh, "He's right..." He said softly. "I have never asked Ianto out on a date or anything... We don't tell each other we love the other... We're just co-workers...who have sex, aren't we?" Gwen stood up and ran over to her boss.

"Oh, come on! Don't listen to Owen!" She said waving a hand in the man's general direction. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. We all see the way you and Ianto look at each other. It's obvious you two have a thing for each other; it's not just sex." She growled turning to Owen.

"I'm sure Ianto knows how you feel." Tosh said standing turning back to Jack.

"How do you feel, Jack?" Owen asked smugly.

"I love him..." He admitted softly. "I just...never told him because..." He traveled off. "Because I never age... I'll never age, never die... I'll stay the same while the people I love grow old and die." The room fell silent. "He doesn't deserve me. He deserves to have someone who will grow old with him and die with him." Jack sighed, turning away from his team before they could respond. He headed up the stairs and went into his office, locking the door behind him. He sat in his chair, leaned back, and enjoyed his coffee. The rest of that night, the hub was dead silent.

Ianto opened the door to his flat, walked in, and within seconds, he was tackled by his old friend. "YANNY!" Came the shout from the blonde as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Ianto only laughed as her hugged the girl back, twirling her around. "I love _your_ house!" Annabell exclaimed jumping off him, literally. "It's so pretty! But nothing like the TARDIS." She bragged happily.

"Well, it's the best I can do with the time I have with my work." He explained, smiling back at the girl. His smile flipped, "Why are you here alone, Bells?" The girl's face fell too. "You guys never travel alone. Heck, you never travel anywhere not in the TARDIS."

"I know..." Annabell whispered out. "...Luci and I wanted to get away..." She explained softly. "You know, we grew up as humans...with you and our parents... Finding out we were Timelords was a shocker... Then Uncle took the three of us on that trip to outer space with Jenny and Susan..." Ianto smiled at the memory. His only trip away from Earth. He'd never told anyone about it or his sisters for that fact. "Luci and I thought it would be best traveling with our...family, but we just ended up missing you and England." Ianto wrapped his arms around the girl.

"So we sneaked away, taking a sub-ship to the TARDIS. Then, we got separated. I don't know how, but I got separated from Luci and the RETARDIS - what we renamed our mini TARDIS." She explained before he could question that name. "We were away from the Doctor, Jenny, and Susan for a little over three months, when this light engulfed us.. I woke up here, on Earth. I don't know where Luci is, what time she's in, what planet, or anything. So I came here, to the one person I knew I could count on... My big brother." Ianto grinned down at this sister. "I just never guessed it would have been so long since you'd seen me."

"I'm just glad you're here and alive." Ianto said hugging the girl even tighter. "Luci is fine, I'm sure. She'll show up soon. And then, you two can stay here with me, like old times." He assured her. "If your uncle shows up, I'll talk to him." Annabell nodded into his chest. "Now, do you have any clothes?" She shook her head. "Then I'll let you sleep in something of mine. Tomorrow I'll take you shopping after work." She smiled and nodded.

Jack had woken up at seven in the morning like he did every morning. He walked out into the hub where Toshiko was just walking in from the cog door. "Good morning, Jack." He grinned at the Asian woman. She looked around the room, "Where's Ianto?"

Jack sniffed the air, noticing there was no smell of coffee in the air. "Ianto?" He called out, making his way down the stairs. "Ianto?" He asked, slightly worried now. "It is seven, right?" He asked turning to Toshiko. She nodded. "He's always in by six-thirty..."

"Give him a ring?" Toshiko suggested.

Jack nodded, pulling out his cell. He rang Ianto, but got his voice mail right away. "I'll just go check on him." Jack said grabbing his coat by the cog door. Tosh blinked. "When Gwen and Owen get in, tell them I'll be in with Ianto and coffee soon." Tosh nodded and watched as Jack hurried himself out of the hub.

Jack found himself at Ianto's flat within a few minutes. He knocked twice. When the door opened, he expected a half-asleep Ianto... But instead, he found himself starring at a small blonde wearing nothing but one of Ianto's button-down shirts and a pair of his boxers. She rubbed her eyes with a balled up hand and squinted at him with the other eye. "Morning... Can I help you?" She slurred out; she had obviously just woken up. Without the wicked bedhead, she was a very gorgeous young lady.

"I'm...looking for a Ianto Jones..." He answered unsure. This couldn't have been Ianto's _friend_ that answer the door wearing nothing but _Ianto's_ clothing, could it?

"Yan's asleep." She answered in a hushed tone. Yan? Jack questioned. No one let Ianto call him Yan. He'd tried before. He said he hadn't been called that in years and to never call him by that name again. "I turned off his alarm clock, so he could sleep in. We were up late last night." She grinned at the man. Jack 'oh'ed softly. "Would you like me to give him a message?"

Jack held himself back from the pain. Was Ianto really sleeping with someone else? "No.. That's alright." Did his voice just crack? "Good bye." He said quickly before turning away and taking off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Two: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Annabell lazily made her way through Ianto's hallways, almost bumping into the walls a couple times. She finally reached his bedroom and opened the door. The door squeaked loudly as it swung open. Annabell shushed the door and it squeaked. She then made her way over to Ianto's bed where Ianto lay, one leg hanging off the side of the bed. She smiled weakly, sitting on the bed.

Ianto's head popped up slightly, "Bells?" He questioned. "Wha-" He looked at the alarm clock located behind her. His eyes widened and he shot up. "It's twenty minutes to eight!" He cried, running his hands through his hair. "What happened to my alarm clock?" He stood up, wobbling side to side, catching himself on the wall. "Oh no, I'm late for work. Jack's gonna kill me." He mumbled as he made his way over to his closet. He stopped in front of Annabell and turned to her.

She smiled sheepishly, "I kinda turned your alarm clock off..." She explained. Ianto's mouth fell. "I thought you could use some sleep!" The blonde wined as Ianto scavenged through his closet.

Ianto pulled out a nice dark, navy blue suit and struggled to get it on. He put on a white button-up shirts on first, then the jacket. He grabbed his watch, belt, and pants and started for the door. Pulling up his pants, he made his way to the kitchen where Annabell followed like a lost puppy. "I don't need breakfast," He commented looking at his watch. He put his belt on while walking to his flat front door. He turned to Annabell one last time, "I will deal with you after work. Got it?" She only nodded innocently, watching as her brother hurried out the door.

Once he was gone, she rolled her eyes. "Just trying to help out and what are the thanks I get?" She asked making her way to the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly and she smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "I want Earth food... I want pancakes..." She quickly decided, grinning. Running into her brother's bedroom, she grabbed the smallest pair of Ianto's jeans she could find, put them on, and then grabbed one of his button-up shirts. She ruffled her hair, not really caring what it looked like, grabbed her brother's card which he hid poorly, and walked out the flat.

Ianto parked his car and as quickly as he could, he made his way into the tourist office. He ran to the other side of the desk, pressed the button that opened the wall to the cog door. With a sigh, he made his way down the metal hallway, and the cog door opened as he approached it. As he passed the door and made his first step into the hub, three sets of eyes turned to him. Toshiko, Owen, and Gwen all turned to him. Tosh looked worried, Owen looked annoyed, and Gwen looked upset.

"Where are you been, Ianto?" Toshiko shouted running to his side as he walked in further.

"Yeah! And where is the coffee?" Owen hollered not moving from his spot.

"We've been worried! You are never late!" Gwen finished.

The Welshman frowned. "I'm fine." Ianto assured the two. "My alarm clock didn't go off this morning, so I'm running just a bit late-"

"Two hours late isn't a bit late!" Toshiko retorted, smacking him lightly on the arm.

Gwen examined Ianto from head to toe, "You must have hurried fast." She said with a chuckle. "You hair is a mess and your tie is crooked." The Welsh woman commented with a smile.

Ianto rubbed the back of his head, a crooked grin on his face. "I only woke up fifteen minutes ago." He explained.

"Long enough to have made coffee." Owen muttered, crossing his arms. "Yet," He said a little louder, "I see no coffee, tea-boy."

Ianto glared at Owen and the two girls only laughed, patting the archivist on the arm. "He's just coffee-deprived." Gwen said with a laugh. "But, if you wouldn't mind..." She smiled up at the man.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I can get coffee."

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Gwen said kissing his cheek.

"And I'll see if Jack will come out now, since you're here." Toshiko explained heading for the steps. Ianto stopped, turning to her with wide, worried eyes.

"What do you mean, Tosh?" He asked turning back to the girls.

"Oh.." The Japanese girl said softly. "He's been locked up in his office all morning, refusing to come out." She explained. "But I'm sure it was only because you weren't here! So you go get the coffee and I will get Jack." Toshiko assured the archivist. He nodded hesitantly, before heading up to the board meeting room where his coffee machine was.

Toshiko knocked on Jack's door, "Jack? Can you come out now?" She called softly. No reply came. She pulled a face and knocked again. "Jack? Ianto is here. He is making coffee right now." She swore she heard a cry. "Jack?" She asked more worried. She heard what sounded like someone stuttering to stand up. When the door finally opened, she came face to face with Jack...though he didn't seem like the man she had come to know. His eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying, and his cheeks were stained with tears proving her hypothesis about him crying.

How could it be that a man who had always looked so tall, proud, and defiant on the battlefield look so...broken.

"Hey, Tosh." He said weakly, forcing one of his famous grins onto his face. Toshiko gave him a worried look, knowing his expression was fake. He frowned when her look turned into a glare, stepped aside, and let the woman inside his office. He shut the door and then turned to Toshiko, leaning his back against the door. She got as far as his desk before turning around.

"What is wrong, Jack?" She asked sincerely. "I thought you were locked in your office because Ianto wasn't here, but this isn't how you would react if you knew or even thought Ianto was missing. You would have tried to make some contact a minute after his usual arrival time. And, you've been crying." He opened his mouth the protest, but she beat him to it. "I can see it all over your face." He shut his mouth quickly. She stepped closer, "You aren't upset about Ianto being late, so then what is it?" Toshiko asked softly.

"If you must known, it has nothing to do about Ianto." He lied through his teeth. Even he didn't believe himself. Toshiko pulled another worried look on her face. Jack's eyes fell to the floor, "It isn't..." Who was he trying to convene; Toshiko...or himself?

"Jack, this isn't like you." Toshiko commented, shaking her head softly. "But, everyone has weaknesses. You can talk to me about it. I am your friend."

Jack looked back up at her, his eyes hardening. "Yeah, but I am also your boss. I'm not supposed to be weak. I'm not supposed to be locking myself up in my office, crying my eyes out over something so... so stupid as this!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air. He ran his fingers through his hair, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he felt somewhat calmer, he opened his eyes to Toshiko.

"You may be my boss, Jack, but you are still human. That means you cry." She said the a soft smile. "That means even you can feel pain." She stepped closer, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk to me about it, but at least come and sort it out - whatever it is."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows together before nodding. He walked around Toshiko to his desk, picked up his jacket which was folded neatly on the back of his chair, put it on, cleared his throat, and looked back at Toshiko. She smiled at the man, hoping he was feeling somewhat better. She really had wished to know what was wrong, but Jack wasn't exactly the easiest man to talk to.

Ianto had already handed out coffee to Gwen and Owen when Jack and Toshiko came down from the office. Ianto looked worried, but smiled when he saw Jack walk down. Both he and Toshiko graciously accepted the coffee from his tray.

No one spoke for a while. They five sat in an awkward silence, all exchanging glances with each other.

Owen was the first to speak, "So, tea-boy," He said turning to Ianto, taking a sip of his drink, "How was your date last night?" He asked with a grin. No one saw Jack freeze up for the smallest half a second. Four sets of eyes turned to Ianto who starred at Owen, eyebrow raised in question.

"My date?" He asked, confused. "What are you-" He cut himself off, remembering leaving last night to meet Annabell. He grinned, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Date? I didn't have a date, Owen." Owen then raised an eyebrow. "I told you all, I was meeting a close friend of mine."

"Yeah, a _really_ close friend." Jack muttered under his breath, into his mug.

Ianto turned to him, "What?" He asked swearing her heard something.

Jack blinked, turning to Ianto, and then faked a grin. "Oh, nothing." He assured to man.

Before Ianto could say anything to Jack, his cell phone went off. He sighed, pulling it out of his pocket - thanking God that he had remember to grab it this morning. He smiled at his team before turning around. "Hello?"

_"YAAAAN!"_ A voice screeched through the phone. Ianto pulled the phone back a couple inches she was that loud. The other four could hear her perfectly; it was a female's voice. Jack couldn't help but harden his eyes. This girl sounded just like the same one from this morning...and she had called him 'Yan'. Ianto didn't allowed anyone to call him by that name. He said someone he had lost once called him by that name, and it brought back too many memories._ "OH MY GOSH, YAN! CLOTHES IN THIS TIME ARE SO MUCH CUTER!" _The girl shrieked. And yet, she could call him 'Yan' twice?

Ianto rolled his eyes, and with one hand, he rubbed at his temple. "You took my credit card, didn't you?" He could practically _see_ the grin on her face. "Look, I'll deal with you after work, okay?" He got a puny 'okay' in response. He smiled into the phone, "See you at home. Yeah, I love you too." He then wondered about that conversation and how Annabell had gotten in touch with him. Had she bought a new cell phone with his money too?

He turned back to his co-workers, who all starred at him, confused. Before anyone could ask anything, the rift alarm went off.

"What do we got, Tosh?" Jack asked as Toshiko furiously began typing on the keyboard.

"A Weevil sighting. Two of them - maybe three." She responded. "Just a couple miles from here, actually. Close to the city, so you should deal with them as soon as possible so no one gets hurt."

Jack nodded, "Come on then. Tosh, yer on coms. Rest of you, with me." He ordered. Everyone could tell he seemed ticked off or upset at something, but Ianto didn't understand what at. Owen smirked, knowing that the immortal man was obviously upset over this whole Ianto's close friend thing. It was just funny to watch since Ianto didn't have a clue.

Gwen parked the SUV in a park, the location of the Weevil sightings. The four hopped out of the SUV, each with a weapon in hand. The park was quiet with not a lot of people around. This made it easier on them. Hopefully, this also meant that the Weevils would be easier to spot.

"It is too bloody early for this." Owen groaned. Gwen sent him a warning glare.

"Alright, let's split up." Jack announced. "Gwen and I will go this way," He said pointing in one direction. "And Owen and Ianto, you two go the other direction. Call us on the coms if you find one." And before anyone could protest about the weird teams, Jack headed off in his direction. Gwen threw Ianto a concerned look before running off in the direction Jack had.

Ianto blinked, starring where the two had run off. He turned to Owen, "What's wrong with him?" He asked softly.

Owen shrugged, pretending her had no idea. "Better get this over with, though."

Jack and Gwen were walking behind the trees, trying hard not to be spotted. "Are you okay, Jack?" The Welsh woman finally asked after a few minutes of walking and scouting the area. "You've been acting difference since this morning."

"I'm fine, Gwen." He hissed back. "Keep your eyes focused on our mission."

_"You ugly, beast! Get back!"_ The two heard a woman's voice shout from over the hill up ahead. Both glanced at each other before running off in the direction of the girl's voice. Gwen quickly made a call to Owen and Ianto to come this way. When they got over the hill, they found some small, short haired blonde trying to fight a Weevil off with her shopping bags. _"I said back, you stupid Weevil!"_ She cried.

Gwen and Jack both paused for a second; this blonde girl knew what a Weevil was? Jack shook his head, forgetting about it for the time being, and ran off towards to girl. He jumped in front of her, pointing his stun gun at the Weevil. "Stay back. You wouldn't want me to use this, would you?" He asked, grinning at the creature. As the Weevil went to attack, Gwen surprise attacked it from behind, spraying the beast with her Weevil spray. Jack grabbed a black bag from his coat and then threw it over the alien's head. The Weevil laid on the ground, unconscious for the time being.

"You took down that Weevil with just spray?" The blonde asked astonished. "I've never seen that done before!" She said rather impressed. "But, then what to expect of Torchwood, right?" She smirked.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, eying the girl. He voice sounded familiar, but where from? "You don't look like you're part of UNIT, yet you know us and you know what a Weevil is."

"Oh!" She said placing her bags down on the grass. She put her hand out for Jack to shake. He rose an eyebrow. "I am-"

"Annabell?" A new voice spoke. Owen and Ianto were walking down the hill. The blonde - now identified as Annabell - turned to Ianto. She beamed at smile at him, one of great joy, before running over to the Welshman and jumping into his arms.

"YANNY!" She cried out happily, flinging her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around his waist.

Jack winced at the voice; as did everyone the others. He knew where he knew that voice from now.

"Get off, Bells." Ianto cried out in pain. The blonde quickly jumped off and attached herself to Ianto's arm, grinning at the other three. "Jack, Owen, Gwen..." He trailed off. "This is my sister, Annabell Jones."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Three: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Owen and Ianto were having no luck in the other direction. Ianto was off in his own thoughts, trying to figure out why Jack had picked Gwen to go with him. Owen was just muttering to himself about how he could be out drinking or with some fine, young lady.

Just then, the two got a call from Gwen over the coms telling them to hurry their way. With haste, the two made their way in the opposite direction. Coming over the hill, Owen couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Standing down with the other two was a young, very, very adorable looking blonde. "Cute." He whispered out. Ianto turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring the medic, Ianto spoke up. "Annabell?" He asked walking down the hill, Owen right behind him. It the was the medic's turn to raise an eyebrow. How did Ianto know this girl? Ianto wasn't one to be hanging out with pretty girls... That was more of Owen's thing.

The blonde turned and saw Ianto. She gaped. "YANNY!" And then she tackled him, jumping into his arms.

"Get off, Bells." The tea-boy cried out. Owen couldn't believe it... Ianto wanted someone as pretty as her...off of him? _What was wrong with the man? _He thought. _Oh yeah, He's gay._ He added smugly with a smirk. The blonde attached herself to Ianto's arm and grinned up at him. The Welshman rolled his eyes. "Jack, Owen, Gwen... This is my sister, Annabell Jones."

Four sets of eyes all blinked at the same time, all starring at Ianto and his...sister?

Owen's mouth hung open. There was no way someone so gorgeous could be related to the _tea-boy_ of all people! "What?" He croaked out, asking what the others were thinking. Even Tosh, who was seated in the Hub over hearing everything, was astonished.

Jack knew Ianto had an older sister; Rhianna. And then there was her husband - his brother-in-law, Johnny. But since when did Ianto have another sister? Even though Jack was very confused, he couldn't help but smile. This was the girl he had seen in Ianto's flat; the one in Ianto's clothes. That meant Ianto wasn't sleeping with any one else...

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Torchwood!" Annabell said, grinning. She quickly shook hands with Jack, Gwen, and Owen. "I've heard so much about your group." She explained. She looked at Owen and then Jack, a grin on her lips. "So which of you guys is Jack?" Owen turned to Jack and Jack raised an eyebrow, turning to Ianto who glared at his...sister. "Ah, well, Yanny, he is a looker." The blonde said wiggling her eyebrows. "I can see why you like him." Ianto's face turned a bright pink as he went to strangle his sister.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh, Owen made a gag motion, and Jack just grinned. So Ianto had talked about him to his sister? And he had admitted to liking him? Maybe having Ianto's so-called-sister around wouldn't do him any harm.

"We should get this Weevil back to the hub." Gwen explained as the Weevil began to stir awake.

Jack nodded, and then turned to Annabell. "Since she knows what a Weevil is, I'm guessing she knows about all aliens and Torchwood..." Jack guessed, his eyes falling on Ianto for a second. Ianto turned to Annabell; Jack had no idea. He turned back to Jack and nodded once. "So, she can come to the hub with us."

Annabell gaped at the captain. "Really?" She shrieked. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" She said hugging Jack tightly. Gwen sweat dropped, and Owen smiled at how cute the girl looked. She let go and grabbed her bags. "You lead the way!" She grinned.

Gwen leaned in close to her boss, "Are you sure this is okay, Jack?" She asked in a hushed tone, glancing at the excited blonde. "I mean, we know nothing about her. Heck, we didn't even know she was Ianto's sister - or the fact that Ianto had another sister until today."

Jack pulled a face; he knew what Gwen was getting at. "We'll just have to figure it all out once we get in the hub." Gwen nodded once and then separated from the man, falling a couple steps behind.

Jack had decided that the lift was too small at fit them all and the Weevil, so they all used the main door. Once inside, Toshiko greeted them with a warm smile. "You get the Weevils?"

Jack and Owen were carrying the alien. "We got one." Jack started and Owen finished, "And another Jones."

Toshiko looked at Annabell, who carefully stepped into the room and gaped at her surroundings. "It's even cooler than I ever expected..." She whispered out, turning around in multiples circles to get a good look at everything. "Yanny! Show me around, will ya?" She asked tugging on her brother's coat sleeve. He swatted her hand away, and she pouted.

"You're twenty-two, Bells. Act it, would you." He said flatly. Annabell pouted for a second, then stood up straight and smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "And Jack does the tours around here." He explained turning to his boss. "I'll take the Weevil to the cellar."

"I'll help!" Toshiko said quickly, sticking her hand up. It was all she could so since she hadn't actually gone out on the mission. Owen, not wanting to deal with the smelly alien, happily obliged.

Ianto and Toshiko took the Weevil down to the cellar, Gwen went to doing paper work, Owen went to doing some work in his autopsy room, and Jack took Annabell on a tour of the hub. Even though Ianto would get mad at him later for it, Jack took this time to chat with Annabell about her relation to Ianto. "This place is amazing, Jack." Annabell said from inside the man's office. She had her face pressed again the glass walls. He'd brought her up here so she could get a good view of the place from above.

Jack chuckled softly at the girl's childish behaviors. "It is beautiful." Jack said warmly. Annabell turned around, her hands still on the glass walls in front of her, and gave the man a toothy grin.

"So you and Yan?" The blonde asked turning all the way around, leaning back against the glass. "What are you exactly?" Jack pulled a face - this wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk about. "I mean, are you boyfriends? He told me it was complicated and that I wouldn't understand." She said in a childish tone.

"I guess he's right; we are complicated." said Jack. "I don't know what kind of label you would put on us, but..."

"Do you love him?" The younger Jones asked bluntly.

Jack stood there for a moment, not saying anything. He had a very blank face for a couple minutes until the corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. "I've never actually told him with words, that I love him, but I do..."

"Is that why you looked so heart broken this morning?" Jack frowned at the girl's words. She remembered that? "That's disgusting." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "You thought he and I-" She cut herself off and shivered at the thought. She quickly recovered and smiled at him.

"How was I supposed to know!" Jack shot back with a soft chuckle. His laughter died off and he then asked, "You and Ianto are siblings, right?" The blonde nodded. "You look nothing alike."

"I'm adopted." Annabell said flatly with a shrug. "When I wasn't even a year old, I think." She explained in a soft monotone. "The Jones have always and will always be my first family."

"Why haven't you and Ianto kept in touch for these four years?"

Annabell frowned. To think, it had been four years since she had been with her brother. "I went away with my birth family for a while..." She said softly. "I found them not to long ago, and I was offered to travel the world with my uncle."

Before either could continue the conversation, Ianto came through the door. He smiled at the two, happy to see them getting along. "I figured we could all use some coffee." Annabell's face lit up. She hadn't had Ianto's coffee in three years - well, at least three years for her. "I've got the others in the board room with coffee. Figured we should make a real introduction."

"I just want coffee!" Annabell shouted, jumping towards the door. "Years without your coffee!" She cried dramatically. "How did I live?" Ianto ruffled the girl's hair and pushed her out of the room. He turned to Jack, "I'm sorry I never told you about her." He said once he was sure his sister was out of hearing distance. "It was...difficult to talk about her when she wasn't around. It just brought back memories..."

Jack walked up to the Welshman and embraced him in a hug. Ianto nuzzled his head into the crook of the immortal man's neck and wrapped his arms around the man. "It's okay. I understand." He whispered. Seemed within Torchwood, the talk of family barely came up. Heck, he hadn't come right out and explained about his family or his past to Ianto, so why was he so upset that Ianto had not either? "Come on, I hear coffee calling my name." Jack said grabbing the man's hand, leading him out the door and down the stairs.

Once seated in the board room and once everyone had their coffee, Ianto decided to explained the story - well what he could - about Annabell. "As you all know, this is my younger sister Annabell Jones." He said motioning to the girl who sat across from him, between Owen and Gwen. She waved her hand furiously at her brother's co-workers. "When I was four when my parents decided to adopt Annabell and her fraternal twin sister, Luci. Five years ago, Annabell's real uncle showed up at our door with himself, his daughter, and his granddaughter; the twins' only living birth family. Four years ago, Annabell and Luci left to...travel the world with them. Because it had always been so painful to talk about them, I never did..." Annabell frowned, feeling bad for making her brother suffer so much.

"There's another one of you walking around?" Owen asked, eying the girl.

"Yes!" Annabell said glaring at the man. "Her name is Luci Jones and she's three hours younger than me." She explained to the rest in triumph. "My uncle is John Smith, and my cousins are Jenny Smith and Susan Foreman - she lost her husband not too long before I met her."

Ianto cursed under his breath when he noticed Jack's eyes widen at the name; John Smith. He'd forgotten to mention to Annabell about her uncle and Jack... About how Jack's Doctor was Annabell's uncle, the so called _John Smith_.

Ianto silently wondered how Jack would handle knowing the truth; that Ianto knew Jack's Doctor all along. In fact, he had met the man a couple times in the past. He also wondered how Jack would respond if he knew the truth about Annabell, Luci, and the rest of her birth family; Time Lords.

Ianto's train of thought came to a halt when Jack spoke up, "John Smith, you say?" He asked quietly, a small smile forming over his lips. "I knew a man with that name once, but that was a long time ago..." He whispered. Annabell turned to Ianto, raising an eyebrow. Ianto didn't notice, his eyes were locked on Jack.

"Well, Smith is a very popular surname." Annabell said in reply. "And John is a very common first name." She said with another one of her grins. Jack's smile faded and so did Annabell's grin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you lose your friend?" She asked quietly.

Jack looked up, not noticing that his smile had faded or the fact that his whole team was starring him down. "Oh. I didn't lose him per say... I just haven't seen him in a long, long time and I don't know what happened to him." He said with a shrug.

"So where is your family now?" Toshiko asked the blonde; she felt Jack could use a subject changer.

Annabell turned to the Asian, as did everyone else. "Oh, that. They're still out traveling. I missed my brother and decided that I'd been gone long enough." She shrugged, a frown hidden on her face. She really wished Luci would show up. She missed the girl so much... She had no idea where her sister was or what time for that matter, and it scared it to death, but she couldn't let it show.

"How long are you planning on stay in with Ianto?" Gwen asked, smiling at the girl.

"I hadn't really thought it through..." She said quietly. "I just missed Wales and England. Hopefully, the others will be coming home too."

"Do you know what country there are in?" Toshiko asked, taking an interest.

"Oh, well... last I knew, they were in the United States of America." Well, kind of. When she had been with her uncle a little over three months back now, they had been in the United States, just on New Earth in the far future.

"That must have been fun!" The two girls explained. "I've never traveled before," Gwen admitted with a pout. "I wish Rhys and I had gone somewhere out of the country for our honeymoon, but we just went to some town in Northern Wales." She let out a soft chuckle, "He had said it was fine as long as we were away from Torchwood."

"You husband knows about your working for Torchwood?" Annabell asked surprised. She knew what happened when people joined Torchwood; they lost most connections with the real world.

"Oh, yeah. That's another story for another day." Gwen replied sheepishly.

"What about you?" Toshiko asked getting the blonde's attention. "I mean, how did you find out about Torchwood?"

All eyes turned to Annabell now. "Ianto worked with Torchwood One sometime before I left. After two years of working there, he told Luci and I about aliens and all this other stuff. Apparently, he hadn't even learned till then. A few months after he got the job, my uncle showed up. Luci and I left with him, and then not too much after that, the Canary Warlf happened." Ianto and and Jack exchanged glances. "We came home as soon as possible." She said frowning. "We just didn't stay but a month a two; Ianto said he was fine. So we left and I haven't returned home until now."

"And you believed in aliens when he told you about them?" Gwen pressed on.

The blonde shrugged. "I was what, seventeen? Eighteen?" She asked, turning to Ianto who only shrugged. "Some thing had happened in London the day Ianto, Luci, and I found out. Some space craft crashed into Big Ben, and the government expects us to believe their cover-up story for it?" She shook her head. "I don't know why, but I believed Ianto when he said that the aliens were real."

"Weird, but I was actually on that case." Toshiko said with a smile. "It was when the team consisted of Jack, Owen, Suzie, and myself. Owen and Suzie were out doing something, I don't remember what, but I offered to go in undercover and check it out." She grinned.

"Ah," Jack sighed. "I remember that weekend. UNIT was all up in our case, saying we had something to do with the fake pig-alien." He rolled his eyes and Toshiko let out a soft giggle. Even Owen chuckled at the memory. They had been piled up in paper work for a month. "Then roughly a year later, Ianto showed up." The Welshman grinned. "Gwen here a year ago." She smiled. "And now we have ourselves a leech." He glanced at Annabell who pouted.

"A leech?" She hollered, puffing out her cheeks. "What does that mean?"

"It means your not a member of Torchwood, so don't expect to be hanging around all the time or going on missions - or anything along those lines!" Ianto said in a stern voice, eyes narrowing on his sister who gwacked at him.

"What?" She cried. "Why not? I know all about Torchwood and aliens." Ianto glared at her when she mentioned knowing all about aliens. What she was was supposed to stay a secret. He didn't want to risk his sister's safety by giving away her true identity, even if it was to his own team. "Jack?" Annabell asked turning to the immortal man, knowing it wouldn't work on her brother. "I could be a big help. I went to Uni for a year and a half! I was majoring in the Mathematical field, and I minored in the Medical field. I know how to hack into most computer programming systems and-"

"Annabell Jones." Ianto said firmly. "I said your are not joining."

"Come on, tea-boy," Owen said with a smirk. The coffee maker glared at the medic. "Why not?"

"Gwen," Jack spoke up. "Would you mind showing Annabell to Myfawny? Maybe just taking her out for some fresh air or something." He suggested, smiling. The Welsh woman happily obliged, knowing Jack wanted to talk to the team about the girl. Once the two had left, Jack spoke up, "Ianto, if what Annabell says is true, and she really is good with both computers and in the medical field, she could be a good member to add to the team."

"We have Toshiko and we have Owen." Ianto said firmly, motioning to the two others in the room. "We don't need her, and I won't allow her to get involved in this. If she got hurt-"

"If she's anything like you were," Jack started off, a small smile on his lips. "Then she won't be easy to say no to, and you know it as well as I do." Ianto's eyes softened, and he frowned slightly. "I'm sure we could come up with something. She could be a stay-at-hub worker, like how you were before you were field trained." He suggested, folding his hands on top of one another over the desk. "Plus, it would help you keep an eye on her while your at work."

Ianto turned to Toshiko and Owen who hadn't spoken a word. "It would be nice to have some help on the computers while you all are out on missions..." Toshiko whispered nervously.

Ianto sighed. "I had kind of hopped she'd come home from her travels and start back up in the University, but I don't see that happening any time soon, I guess."

"So we can tell her yes?"

"Fine, but she is not allowed on missions." Ianto said glaring at his boss and lover. "If she does, God help you, Jack. You'll be thanking whoever turned your ass immortal." Jack and Toshiko, gulped at Ianto's threatening tone of voice. He was over protective of his little sister...

"Plus, she is kind of hot." Owen muttered to himself with a shrug.

Unfortunately for him, Ianto heard. Toshiko and Jack's sweat dropped as Owen's eyes widened, realizing he had spoken out loud. "Owen Harper." Ianto growled.

Gwen and Annabell heading out to the plaza to get some fresh air. They were in the tourist office. "So I believe I heard you had a little shopping spree with Ianto's credit card." Annabell grinned while Gwen chuckled at her actions. She was actually a very nice, young girl. She wouldn't mind having the girl around. "Next time you decide to do one of those, call me up. I would love to go shopping with another girl. I mean, there's Tosh, but she isn't much of a shopper."

"I would love to!" The blonde exclaimed. "But, I think I'll have to use my own money next time, because Ianto will have my arse if I spend all of his money." She said sheepishly. As the two reached the front door, they heard a loud thud come from the hub. Annabell turned to Gwen, eyes widening. "What the bloody hell was that?" She hollered. The large noise had scared her into jumping off the ground.

Gwen sighed, shaking her head. She seemed phased, as if this happened all the time. "One of two things; either Jack said something stupid... or Owen did." Annabell starred at the brunette blankly for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant. The shouts of 'I was kidding, tea-boy!' and 'You're going to die, Owen!' quickly filled her ears, and Annabell let out a loud laugh. Within seconds, Gwen was laughing along with her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Four: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Annabell and Gwen walked through the cog door after hearing the yelling from inside. Ianto was currently sitting down on the couch, arms crossed and his chest puffed out. Jack was knelt down in front of him, trying to calm him down. Toshiko was seated beside Ianto, helping Jack to keep from Welshman from attacking Owen again. The two women walked over to the three, "What happened?" Annabell asked raising an eyebrow. Ianto mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't quiet catch. "What?" She asked.

Ianto looked up at his sister, his eyes filled her hate for the medic. "He said you were hot." He grumbled loud enough for them all to hear. Annabell let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head at her brother's over-protectiveness. "You think it's funny?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow at his sister. "Being complimented by that man is nothing. He flirts with every bloody woman he sees." He growled, hating the medic more with every passing moment.

"What did you do to him?" Annabell asked through her laugh.

"He punched him..." Toshiko said glaring at her best friend. Ianto puffed out his cheeks - something Annabell had picked up on. The two maybe didn't look alike, but they sure did act like one another.

"Is he okay?" Annabell asked, slightly worried. She knew her brother wasn't the strongest person alive, but when it came to protecting her or Luci, he could throw a pretty powerful punch.

"I hope not." Ianto mumbled. "Teach him to call _my_ little sister _hot_." Annabell rolled her eyes. And he called her childish?

"Go check on him, will you, Annabell?" Jack asked the girl with a warm smile. She nodded and walked off. Ianto hit the man on the shoulder and gave him a look as if he was crazy. "Owen knows by now not to hit on your sister." Jack explained. "Besides, she is like our sub-medic." He grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes, muttering a 'whatever'.

Annabell peaked down the stairs to see Owen sitting on his own autopsy bed. "How hard did he hit you?" She asked, stepping down the first two stairs. Owen turned around, glaring at the girl. The blonde covered her mouth to try and hide her giggle, but it failed. Owen rolled his eyes and turned away from the girl. He had a large purplish-black bruise on his right cheek the size of a fist. Annabell slowly came down the stairs, and made her way in front of Owen. "You should probably put some ice on that."

Owen motioned to a mini fridge not to far behind her. She smiled, then walked to the fridge. She grabbed a small zip lock baggy from on top the the fridge, then filled it with ice from the freezer section of the fridge. She closed the bag and tossed it up in the air, catching it when it fell back down. "You shouldn't test my brother do much." She said offering the ice to Owen. When he didn't take the bag, she sighed. Softly, she placed the cold bag against the man's cheek. The medic winced. "Sorry." She whispered, holding the bag against his cheek. Her other hand held his other cheek, keeping him from moving away from the ice pack.

"He's never hit me before." Owen muttered. "I didn't think he had it in him."

Annabell chuckled, "Now you've learned your lesson." She teased. Owen glared up at her, but she only smiled back at him. He couldn't keep glaring at that face; it was so cute and her eyes so innocent. His eyes fell to the ground, hiding a blush which wasn't seen through his bruised cheek.

"Does that feel better?" Annabell asked softly. Owen's eyes slowly shifted from the ground to the girl in front of him. He nodded once. She smiled again, "That's good." She grabbed a hold of Owen's right hand and placed it over the bag of ice. She let go of his cheek and leaned in close; her lips where right against his ear when she whispered, "By the way, you're not so bad yourself." And with that, the girl walked away leaving Owen with a blank stare on his face, his right hand still holding the ice pack against his cheek.

Annabell walked into the room where the others were with a smile on her face. Ianto wasn't in the room - she guessed he was getting coffee or fresh air; both would do some good. Jack wasn't in the room either. Her eyes widened, hoping the hadn't gone up to his office...to do anything. "Hey, Annabell." Gwen waved the girl over to the computer where she and Toshiko were.

Toshiko was seated in her chair and Gwen stood beside her. "Did Jack tell you anything yet?" The computer genius asked turning to the blonde. Annabell tilted her head. "I guess that's a no." She smiled. "You're part of the team, but you aren't allowed on missions." Annabell's smirk faded slightly. "You'll be like how Ianto used to be, before her was field trained. Just like him and everyone else, you have to wait to be field trained."

"But I'm in?" She asked, her smile back. "I'm part of Torchwood?" The two girls nodded and Annabell let out a scream.

"So how is the patient?" Ianto asked stepping down from Jack's office. His hair was sticking up in a few places; Annabell gave him a look of disgust when Jack walked down behind him, a grin planted on the immortal man's lips.

"He's fine." Annabell said eying the couple. "I got him ice for his cheek. But the question on my mind is what were you two doing?" She hollered at the couple.

A blush crept over the Welshman's face, his eyes drifting to the floor. "Not what you're thinking we did but something close to that." Jack said with a smirk and a wink.

"Nasty!" Annabell screeched. Ianto's blush deepened, and he slapped the blonde upside the head, shooting a glare in her general direction. "Ouch! I was kidding..." She pouted, holding her head. Her pout quickly turned into smile and she turned to Jack, "Toshiko and Gwen told me I'm in! Is that true? I'm on hub duty, but I'm in, right?" Jack couldn't hep but smile back at the girl; he nodded. Annabell hugged her brother tight, repeating 'thank you' a couple times softly.

A couple hours passed and Owen had finally decided to join the group, guessing Ianto's furry for him had died off. Luckily for him, it had...kind of. Ianto had calmed down enough to not launch himself at Owen, trying to pummel him, but he didn't speak a word to the medic. He didn't even seem to notice the man existed. Unfortunately for the medic, Ianto had cut off his coffee supply since he was currently pretending his co-worker didn't exist.. This made one very cranky Owen.

The rift alarm went off again; a Weevil sighting. It was very close to the place where they had been earlier, so they guessed it was that second Weevil they lost. Jack, Gwen, and Ianto went out after the Weevil leaving Toshiko at the hub with the newbie and the aggravated doctor.

Toshiko was talking to the gang on the coms, directing them in the direction of the Weevil. Annabell walked to the autopsy room where Owen was sitting on the bed, muttering to himself. Annabell smiled from above, laughing silently to herself as she watched the man arguing with himself. "You know," She spoke getting the man's attention. The brunette's head snapped around, turning to the girl. She smiled, "Yan taught me how to make coffee a long time ago. I know my coffee isn't that good, but I can make you a cuppa." She offered politely.

The corner of Owen's mouth rose into a soft smile. In the same second the smile appeared on his thin lips, it disappeared. He turned his head away from the girl, hiding his smile the grew back once he turned his head away. "I'm taking that as a yes." Annabell said with a grin, walking away.

When she was gone from his view, Owen turned himself around. "Get your act together, Harper." He whispered to himself with a soft sigh. "She's just a girl. Don't let yourself get caught up in her to quickly..." He mind wandered off to thoughts of Katie and Diane. He sighed again, and turned his head away.

Annabell was happily humming to herself as she began to brew a cup of coffee. Toshiko walked into the boardroom where she found the blonde using her brother's coffee maker. "I don't know how happy Ianto will be when he comes back to find out you used his precious coffee machine." The Japanese woman said with a chuckle. "They found the Weevil and should be back in a half an hour or so."

"Well, I can try and make you a cup as well if you don't tell Yan that I used his precious machine." Annabell said, grinning at the woman.

Toshiko chuckled, "I think he'll know somehow. He always knows. One time, Ianto was out from work for a week," Annabell tilted her head in confusion; her brother took a week off? He wasn't the type of guy to want to miss work. Toshiko shook her head as if saying not to worry about it. "And Jack had gone coffee deprived, saying store bought wasn't enough. He and Gwen decided they would try and make some coffee. It tasted horrible." Toshiko said rolling her eyes, and Annabell laughed. "They cleaned the machine, hoping Ianto wouldn't notice it. It was the first thing he noticed when he got back."

Annabell couldn't help but laugh; she pictured just how angry her brother must have been, and what he did to Jack and Gwen. "Well, it's to late to stop the coffee, so we might as well enjoy it." She grinned. "Would you like a cup?"

"Might as well. Does the coffee gene run in the Jones family?" Toshiko asked with a soft smile.

"I wish." Annabell replied. "Unfortunately, I inherited the tea gene from my uncle, while Luci got the coffee gene from Yan and Mum. They did teach me to make an _okay_ cuppa, though. Not as good, but decent."

"Hopefully, it's better than Jack and Gwen's." The Asian pulled a face of disgust. Annabell laughed at the woman's face while wondering just how bad the coffee was, and Toshiko followed in a few seconds later.

Two minutes passed - which seemed longer to both the girls - as they chatted about like a couple of university girls. The coffee machine beeped twice, getting attention from Annabell and Toshiko. "Coffee's done brewing." Annabell announced, even though it was obvious Toshiko knew.

Toshiko pulled two mugs from the cupboard, Annabell motioned for one more mug with a her index finger. Toshiko nodded and pulled another down. "It's actually fun having another girl around who I can just...talk to."

Annabell raised an eyebrow at the Japanese woman. She grabbed two of the mugs from Toshiko, placing them down in front of her. Toshiko placed the last one beside it, creating a line. "Another girl around." She quoted, pouring the first cup of coffee. "I know I'm new and all, but I'm pretty sure Gwen is a woman." She laughed at her own joke while Toshiko scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Something wrong with Gwen?"

"No. No." Toshiko said waving her hands in front of her chest. "It's just... I can't really talk to her. Or when I do, it's usually about her or her problems. I never really get to talk about myself. The only one I really talk to is Ianto, but even I can't make him listen to my woman problems." The blonde laughed again.

"Yan is an easy person to talk to, but I can see what you mean. I wouldn't wanna tell him everything either." Annabell grinned. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Two creams, two sugars please." Toshiko smiled back.

"And Owen?" She asked as she made Toshiko's coffee.

Toshiko raised an eyebrow. "You're getting him coffee? Oh, and here I thought Ianto might go easy on you. Owen is supposed to be on coffee suspension." Her voice sounded like a warning to Annabell. "He takes it with two creams, no sugar. Not much on the sweets, that guy."

Annabell's grin faded into a soft smile as she made the man's coffee. "I know, but I kinda feel bad for him. Dealing with coffee withdraw and a punch in the face from Ianto? Those two are almost as bad as the death penalty to some." She teased. Annabell handed one mug to Toshiko, who kindly accepted it.

"You take yours' black?" She questioned, noticing the blonde put nothing in her coffee.

Annabell grinned again, "Yes ma'am." She cooed. "Nothing taste better than the natural stuff. I learned that from Yan and Luci." With her free hand, she grabbed Owen's coffee. "I should go take this to the patient. Yell for me when the team gets back. I want to tell Yan before he sees I used his coffee maker."

Toshiko nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. She 'hmm'ed softly, pulling the mug an inch away from her lips. "Not bad. No where near as good as Ianto's, but not bad at all. Much better than Jack and Gwen's." She said with a smug grin. Annabell chortled as she watched Toshiko make her way silently back to her computer.

Owen was sitting on the bottom step on the right set of stairs. Annabell took a seat beside the medic. He didn't turn around to face the girl, but he seemed to know she was there. Annabell held out the cup of coffee, "Two creams, no sugar." She offered. "Toshiko told me that was how you liked it. I hope it's alright." Owen silently took the mug from the girl. Annabell pulled a face of slight annoyance when she didn't get a respond. No 'thank you' or anything. Just silence. When her angry-pout face didn't seem to work, her lips straightened out into a silent stare like the man's beside her.

Owen finally brought the mug to his lips, taking a small sip. He quickly pulled the cup back, turned to the girl beside him and raised a single eyebrow. "You call this coffee?" He questioned in monotone. Annabell was so taken back by the man's first words to her after the longed-silence, she just hung her mouth open. "That's not a pretty look for you, by the way." He said turning back forward, taking another sip of the coffee.

Annabell quickly shut her mouth and puffed out her cheeks. She then muttered, "As I recall, you're the one who called me hot." When he didn't respond she continued, "And if it sucks so much, why are you drinking it?" She asked, a bit harshly. Owen's face fell; why did he seem so upset? Annabell bit her lip, not wanting to say anything else.

Owen took another sip of the coffee. "Thanks." He mumbled. Annabell arched an eyebrow, not sure of what the man had muttered. It had to process through her brain before she understood what the man had said. "It's not bad, but I wouldn't call is excellent either." He said a little bit louder.

Annabell smiled; she was taking that as a complement. Well, the closest thing to one she would get from him. "You're very much welcome."

As she stood up, she heard Jack's wondrous voice sing, "We're baaack~!" Annabell rushed into the lobby, leaving her cup behind. She ran to her brother, throwing her arms around his waist. "You know I love you, right?" She asked sweetly. Ianto's eyes hardened on the blonde as he pushed her away.

"Alright, what did you do?" He asked, one hand on his hip. Annabell's eyes drifted to the side. "Annabell Jordan Jones." He warned. Annabell's eyes found Ianto's. Her's hardened just like his.

"Ifan Lloyd Jones." She returned in the same tone, showing she wasn't scared of him. He only rolled his eyes, saying he wasn't going to play her game. "Fiiine." She drew out on the 'i'. The blonde sighed. "I kinda, sorta, might have used your coffee machine." She said rather quickly.

Ianto blinked. "You did what?" He asked softly. Annabell grinned sheepishly at him. "You didn't break it, did you?" He asked in the same soft voice. Slowly, Annabell shook her head 'no'. "Good." He said adjusting his tie. "You are never to touch my coffee machine again, and..." He paused, a small grin forming on his lips. "You are grounded from my coffee for two weeks."

His sister's mouth fell open. "But Yan!" She cried. "Not touching your coffee maker, I can do. But I just tasted your coffee for the first time in years and now you're going to take it away from me?" She hollered. "That's like taking some bloke in AA who hasn't had a drink in four years, putting a nice open bear in front of his face, and then leaving it there for him to suffer!" She wailed. Ianto only smiled, patted her on the head, and walked by.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Jack said in a childish voice, laughing. Annabell pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"At least my coffee tasted better than yours." She shot back in a mutter. Jack's face fell, and he turned to Toshiko. The Asian laughed quietly to herself and nodded at Jack. Jack pouted, turning to Annabell who stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Who knew we were running a daycare here?" Gwen laughed to Toshiko and Ianto as the three just watched the two make faces back and forth at one another. Ianto rolled his eyes, wondering just how he could possibly love those two.

That night, Jack was Ianto-less again. Annabell and Ianto had left an hour earlier than the other usually left to go shopping for the things Annabell actually needed. Seemed on her earlier shopping spree she had only bought the things that she found to be..pretty. Ianto soon found out that half of them didn't even fit her so they had to go and take those all back. They eventually had both had enough and decided they would finish the shopping another day and headed back to the flat.

Ianto made cleaned out his guest bedroom which was being used as a storage room into Annabell's room. The walls were a soft, pale blue with white ceilings, doors, and frame. There was a queen sized bed placed against the far wall in the middle with sheets the color of the walls, a black comforter, and two black pillows on it. There was a walk-in-closet a couple feet across from her bed. To the right of her bed, she had one of those big dressers that has like seven or eight drawers painted black against the wall. Beside that was a black work desk-table of sorts with nothing but a lamp on it so far and a rolly-chair tucked under it. To the left of her bed, she had another desk against that wall with a regular-sized television on top.

Annabell lay on her bed in her new pajamas; they were a pair of mens' fuzzy, long, black and white plaid pajama pants with a dark purple tank top. She lay under the covers, warm and toasty, but she couldn't get to sleep. She had never had her own room before. She usually shared a room with Luci, even when they went away with her uncle they shared a room. She sighed, sinking down deeper into her covers. "Where are you, Luce?" She asked softly into the darkness of her room.

"Annabell, wake up." She grumbled in her sleep. "Annabell, Ianto will have my head if you don't wake up."

"Five more minutes, Luce." She grumbled, putting a pillow her her face.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "Annabell, wake up. Ianto's making breakfast for us before we head into work." It was six o'clock in the morning and Ianto had asked him to come by for breakfast.

"I don' wan' eggs, Doc." Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Doc'? Who was that? "Doc, ma'e me bac'n. I wan' bac'n. Tell Jen I wan' bac'n."

"He's making us eggs and bacon with toast and jam." Jack said with a laugh. He couldn't help but wonder who these people where she was talking about. He guessed her other family.

"G'd." She mutter, throwing the pillow off her face. "I don' wan' eggs." She repeated. "You 'ere me, Doct'r? No eggs f'r me. I wan' bac'n. Only bac'n."

"Doctor?" Jack asked softly. He hadn't head the girl say anything about anyone in her family being a doctor. He knew a man named 'The Doctor', but she couldn't have been talking about the same person...

Ianto walked in and sighed. "She won't wake for you either?" He muttered, shaking his head. "She was always a heavy sleeper. Lemme show you how to wake her up." He grinned, walked past Jack, and sat down on the bed next to the blonde. Jack didn't expect what came next. "Annabell Jordan Jones! Get your lazy, coffee machine using bum off this bed now!" He hollered right into the girl's ear. She bolted up so fast, even Jack jumped back though he wasn't sure if it was from the girl or from Ianto's voice.

"I'm up!" Annabell panted, glaring at Ianto.

"Cleaner than using ice water." Ianto said with a shrug. He stood up, placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and walked by.

As soon as Ianto was out the door, Jack filled the room with laughter. Annabell glared at the older man. "Very amusing." The immortal man said. "You know, you talk in your sleep." Annabell's eyes widened as her head fell in embarrassment. Jack only continued to laugh. "It's nothing bad. You just kept going about telling some doctor guy you didn't want eggs; how you only wanted bacon."

Annabell looked up, "My uncle's a doctor." She said with a shrug. "Well, he used to be before we started to tour the world. Luce and I called him Doc for short because we ran into a couple other John's in our travels. It was just easier." She lied with a smile. "And I hate eggs." She pulled a face. "Well, I smell bacon which means Ianto is making breakfast which in term means he's not that mad at me." She winked at the man while stepping out of bed. "Which also means maybe I can get some coffee before work."

Jack made his way out of Annabell's room as she did. He stopped at the door way, shutting her door behind him. He couldn't help but wonder. This girl's uncle... His named was John Smith, he's a doctor - or in this case, an ex-doctor, and he travels the world. How much weirder could this get? There was no way that Annabell Jones could be related to the same Doctor he had been looking for for over a hundred years. Because if that was true, then that would mean Ianto knew his Doctor all along...

"Jack! Breakfast is ready." Jack smiled as he heard the man he love call him into the kitchen. When he walked in, the two were already seated down. "Bacon, eggs, and toast?" Ianto offered with a warm smile. He casually sat down between the siblings, the two across from one another. Jack took a bit of his eggs and Annabell made a sickly noise. Ianto rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl while Jack just taunted her even more. "Mmm." He said taking another bite. "These eggs are so good."

"Sicko!" She called out, pointing her fork at the man.

"Fork down." Ianto said in monotone, taking a bite of his toast.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. This wasn't the first time he'd eaten breakfast at Ianto's flat, but it was the first time with someone else. He loved the way Ianto acted like such a mother hen around his baby sister. It was rather cute in his eyes. "So why did your uncle quit being a doctor?" Jack asked, bringing up the girl's birth family. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ianto flinch.

Annabell took a bite of her toast and shrugged. She was quiet for a long time until she finally spoke, "He didn't know he had a family. He only learned about Susan and Jenny a couple years before he learned about Luci and I. When he learned about Jenny and Susan, he quit his job and left with the two." Ianto knew she was lying; Jack didn't and couldn't tell. It sounded legit enough for him. He just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Bells. Can I talk to you..." Ianto asked staring at his sister. The blonde only nodded and waited for more. Ianto sighed, "Let's say, in your room?" He asked, the smallest glance towards Jack. Annabell 'oh'ed softly and stood up. "I'm sorry, Jack. This will only take a second." He promised, kissing the man's check.

Ianto followed Annabell into her room and shut the door behind him. Annabell raised an eyebrow at the man. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Hopefully you haven't said too much." He said softly and quickly. Annabell raised her eyebrow again. "Your uncle - the Doctor, John Smith," He started; the took another deep breath. "Jack knew him." Annabell's eyes widened. "Knows. Knew. I don't know which one, but he does."

"What?"

"Jack. Doctor. Your uncle." He spoke slower, getting a very mean look in return from his sister. "I've known since I first heard him talk about this man he traveled with once called the Doctor. I knew then and there that the man he was speaking of was the same man you had gone away with, your uncle. It had to be. He told me the Doctor was the last of this alien called Timelords who look just like humans, and that he sometimes went by the name John Smith. If that isn't you uncle, then I don't know who is." He was explaining this all rather quickly. "And I meant to tell you last night, but it slipped my mind with all the shopping and you using my coffee machine and Owen-"

"What are you getting at?" Annabell cut in.

"Jack cannot find out your a Timelord."

"Timelady." She corrected.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Jack cannot find out your a _Timelady_." The Welshman sighed. "I love Jack, so so much. I truly do, even if I haven't told him, but I can't tell him this. At least not yet. I don't know why he wants to find the Doctor again, I just know he's been looking for him for a very, _very_ long time." Was it possible to hide their from each other; Jack's and Annabell's? He wanted to explain to his sister without revealing the fact about Jack being immortal Annabell raised her eyebrow and went to question it, but Ianto just waved it off. "He says the Doctor can fix him." Again, he waved it off. "Also, in Torchwood's database, the Doctor is an enemy of the Queen, of the government, and of England."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What?"

"If the government or UNIT found out that you were a Timelord-"

"Timelady."

Ianto growled softly. "_Timelady_, then they might use you to get a hold of the Doctor. They might try and do experiments on you or something. I can't let you get hurt. You're my little sister." Annabell smiled. "I'm not saying Jack would turn you in, heavens no I can't see him doing that, but I'm just taking precaution. Don't let your stories of your uncle and your family get to detailed or he might catch on."

Annabell wrapped her arms around her brother. "Thanks for watching out for me, Yan, but I'll be okay. I'll keep my stories less detailed and you won't have to worry." She assured the boy. "Now, we just kind of left you boyfriend out there." She said opening the door.

Ianto turned a light shade of pink. "He's not my boyfriend." He mumbled.

"Welcome back?" Jack said in a questioning voice as the siblings came back into the kitchen. Ianto laughed sheepishly in response as he sat down beside the man. "You look flushed. Are you alright?"

"He's fine." Annabell said waving it off as Jack lay the back of his hand on Ianto's forehead. "Right, Yan?" She asked with a wink.

He muttered, "Yeah."

"Right, now this bacon has been calling my name for a long time!" Annabell announced before taking a bit of her bacon.

A half an hour later, the three walked into the tourist office. "I'll start on the Archives," Ianto said walking over to the desk, pressing the little red button under it, and then turned around. The three made their way through the wall and into the hallways leading to the cog door.

"What can I do?" Annabell asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"You can be on cleaning duty." Ianto said firmly. They walked into the hub and Annabell frowned. "And Jack can do that paperwork he said he did that I know he hasn't touched." Jack pouted. "And when I come up for a coffee run when the others are here, I expect you both to be working." And with that, the Welshman made his way to the archives.

"Yan can be scary..." Annabell whispered. "And you've got it worse that I do." She said, laughing to herself. "Cause if I mess up, he takes away my coffee privileges. If you mess up, you don't get sex." She laughed when Jack's face fell.

"That's probably true.." Jack muttered softly, frowning. "Not fair."

Annabell grinned, "I'll get to my job, and I shall see you when I come to clean your office."

Jack stopped her. "Oh no. Ianto cleans my office." He said with a wink. Annabell responded with a horrified look.

"You are such a sicko!" She shouted, walking away from the immortal man.

An hour later, Toshiko walked in followed by Gwen fifteen minutes later. Owen showed up after another thirty minutes, taking his slow time as usually. It was about eight-thirty before they all arrived at work. Ianto came up from the archives after being down there for a little under an hour and a half. After everyone had said their hellos and good mornings, Ianto went to make coffee for the group with the exception of Owen and Annabell who sadly had only gotten decaf at home.

After coffee, Ianto headed back into the archives, saying he had some filing to finish up. He sent Jack back to do the paper work which everyone guessed he hadn't even touched still and to make a few calls to UNIT. Toshiko was sorting through files on the computers, seeing as she had finished all her work for today the day before as always. She was the only one who ever worked ahead of schedule, and Ianto was the only one who worked on schedule. Gwen was out running some errands for Jack, and Owen was in his little room doing whatever it is he always does when he doesn't have an alien to examine. In today's case, he was playing on his PSP while sitting in his spiny chair.

Annabell had decided to ignore Owen today, seeing as it didn't work when she tried to talk to him anyways. She found herself at Toshiko's desk after she had gotten bored with cleaning. "How was your night, Toshiko?" She asked nicely, taking a seat beside the woman.

"Tosh is fine, please. It's what everyone else calls me." The Japanese woman said smiling kindly at the blonde. Annabell just nodded. "It was fine." She said simply. "The usual. I went home, had dinner, and went to sleep." She said with a shrug.

"Alone?" Annabell asked softly. Toshiko didn't respond, but her eyes fell to the ground. "Do any of you guys have a family?" She asked in a gentle tone.

Toshiko smiled, "I have a mother in Tokyo. With Torchwood though, you don't really get a chance to have a life. You're usually here all day, every day. Gwen has her husband, though that almost ended badly, so she eventually had to tell Rhys - her husband - about Torchwood." The blonde 'oh'ed softly and continued to listen. "I don't know about Owen's family; he's not one to talk. I think Jack is the only one who knows about him and his past, and I don't think he knows much. Ianto as far as we all knew had one sister whom he didn't speak to much, a brother-in-law, a nephew, and a niece. Now we know he also has two younger little sisters. We also learned about him working for Torchwood One those years back." She mentally added the incident with Lisa.

Annabell grinned. "But, you all have been together for what, four to six years? How come you all don't know each others' pasts and whatever else?"

The woman shrugged. "Jack isn't one on sharing his past. Neither is Owen for that matter. The two can kind of act alike sometimes. I think Owen looks up to Jack like a big brother most of the time. I see it sometimes, but he is really good at hiding his emotions." She rolled her eyes and Annabell cracked a laugh. "I guess we all have some things in our pasts that we don't want others to know about; we don't want to be judged. Torchwood for me was a new start - a new life. I really don't like to think back to my past."

"And here I thought you would all be a rather happy bunch." Annabell said in monotone with a small frown.

Toshiko chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair. "I am happy. I live a very exciting life where I get to do what I love and be around my closest people. Jack and Ianto are happy because they have each other, and Gwen has her husband on the outside world."

Annabell lowered her voice, "What about Owen?"

Toshiko thought for a moment. "I really don't know. There was a time when I used to like Owen, you know." She said with a small smirk. "A year or so ago was when I stopped and realized he was only a friend. and that's all I would ever be to him. It was about the same time he grew further from us all. I don't know why, but he hasn't been the same since then. He's kind of...drifted." She shrugged. "He doesn't talk as much except to insult your brother." Toshiko cracked a small smile. "I think that's his way of telling us he's still there somewhere."

"Annabell!" Ianto's voice boomed. The two girl's both jolted around in their chairs. "Why are you not cleaning?" He asked eying the blonde.

Annabell pouted. "Cleaning is so boring, Yan!" She wined softly.

"What was that?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was working with me." Toshiko said placing a hand on Annabell's shoulder. "I pulled her aside to fill her in on a few things I thought she should know." Annabell smiled at the woman then turned to Ianto and nodded her head repeatedly.

Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes - he seemed to do that a lot with Annabell around. "Okay. You can help Tosh with work, but don't break anything." Annabell nodded again, a grin planted on her rosy lips. "I'm going to go see Jack for a moment."

"Little nasties." Annabell muttered, turning back around in her chair. "I swear, can they not go a day without doing it?" She asked Toshiko who just busted out into a laugh.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Five: Edited**

**.**

**.**

She walked around the center of the machine a couple times, pacing herself one way and then the other way a few minutes later. She looked no older than twenty, stood at five foot five with long, wavy, dark chocolate brown hair and had beautiful, emerald green eyes. "Come on, think." She muttered to herself. "How do I get this thing to run again?" She asked referring to the machine she was in. She was Luci Alice Jones, and the machine was none other than the sub-ship to the TARDIS, aka the sub-TARDIS or as her sister called it: the RETARDIS.

"I'm stuck in this god-forsaken time!" She hollered, throwing her arms up in the air. Luci had lost Annabell a little close to a week ago now. She wasn't sure where Annabell was at this moment, but with the TARDIS she could track her. Luci was stuck in 1193 on planet Earth, or so the screen told her, but that was about all she could get from the machine. She didn't even know what country she was in. What good was this machine broken?

She was glad that the sub-TARDIS landed in a forest; right behind a couple of big, oaks trees actually. She hoped that no one would spot it there. It would be strange for people in the 12th century to have come across a red telephone booth sitting on their streets when they had no idea what a telephone was, let alone a telephone booth.

Luci hadn't left the sub-TARDIS in five days - a whole business week. She hadn't left because she was scared of what was awaiting her outside. "I guess sitting around in here isn't going to help me fix the sub-TARDIS." She sighed. "This means I might actually have to go out there..." The brunette made her way past all the technology in the center of the command room and went into one of the many back rooms which just happened to be her current bedroom. "Now, only questions is... What do I wear?"

Thirty minutes later, Luci stepped out of her bedroom and back into the command deck of the ship. She wore a strapless, navy blue corset peasant top with black lacing at the chest and the bottom. Making it look like a dress, she wore a matching long, navy blue skirt. Completing her look, she worse her hair french braided back out of her face. In over all, she looked gorgeous. "I've always wanted to wear something like this." She commented to the ship, twisting her hips from side to side to make the skirt spin. She smiled warmly, "Take care, girl. I'll be back, I promise." She said, opening the door.

Once outside, the brunette stared at the red phone booth. "If someone finds you, they might not be able to move you, but they sure are going to question you..." She mumbled, grinning to herself. Secretly, she was kind of hoping that someone would find the phone box, just so she could see their reactions.

She began walking in the opposite direction of the phone booth, holding her skirt up as to not catch it on any sticks or anything. It wasn't long that she spent walking through the trees that she found herself on a dirt path. Luci looked left and then right, trying to decide which road she wanted to go down.

"Need some help, little lady?" A man asked startling Luci. She jumped around, coming face to face with three men - each had short brown hair and raggedy clothes on. Tied to their belts was a sword. The first man raised an eyebrow at the girl.

The man to her left spoke up, "What is such a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He grinned. Luci swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step backwards.

The man on her right then added, "You lost?" They all had that creepy grin on their faces.

Luci kept backing up away from the men, having a bad feeling about them. She only got about five steps in when she backed up into a tree. She jumped forward at first, thinking it was another man. Of course, this only brought her closer to the men. One man grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the tree. "Give me all the gold you've got." He ordered.

"I haven't got any gold!" Luci pleaded.

"Liar." Another man hissed.

"Maybe she's hiding it under her dress." The third man said with a smirk. Luci's eyes widened. The first man pulled out his sword and placed the tip against Luci's bare neck. She cringed in fear and shut her eyes tight. Why hadn't she stayed in the ship? Why did she have to go and leave?

"Watch out!" One of the other two men called out to the first man. The first man dashed to the side, and Luci opened her eyes slowly. Shot into the tree behind her, only a couple inches from her head, was an arrow. The man had jumped out of the way as to not get hit. "It's _you_." One hollered.

"I think you should let the girl go." The man who shot the arrow said glaring the other men down. He was tall with short, dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. The three men took a step away from Luci. "Now I suggest you leave my forest before I hurt you." He threatened. Knowing that they had no chance again _him_, the three slowly walked away, grumbling to themselves. When the three were out of sight, the archer turned to Luci. Then he smiled at her. He had a beautiful smile that any girl would fall head over heals with. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked politely, taking a step closer.

"I'm fine." Luci said with a warm smile. "Thanks to you." She added. There was a slight awkward pause between the two as neither spoke. Luci chuckled a soft, sheepish laugh."This may be kind of weird, but I'm lost. I really have no idea where I am." She admitted. "Could you show me the way to the nearest town?" She rubbed the back of her head nervously. Heck, she didn't even know if she could trust this man.

He nodded, smiling back at Luci. "This is Sherwood Forest." The man said looking around at the forest. "And you can go this way to get to Locksley," He pointed down the road which the three men had taken. "Or you can go this way to Nottingham." He pointed the opposite way.

Not wanting to run into those men again, Luci picked Nottingham. "Nottingham..." Luci whispered to herself. She'd heard of that place before. Come to think of it, so did Sherwood Forest and Locksley. This man had a British accent so she guessed she was in England.

England, 1193.

Sherwood Forest, England, 1193.

Sherwood Forest - somewhere between the town of Locksley and Nottingham, England, 1193.

She stared at the man; he seemed familiar. This place seemed familiar. This forest. The towns. This year. This man with the bow. And his tights!

Her eyes widened when she finally put all the pieces together, "You're Robin Hood!" She hollered, pointing at the man with her index finger.

Robin chuckled - his laugh was really deep and soft. "Yes, I am." He said grinning at Luci. He seemed so proud to have been acknowledged.

Luci quickly shook the man's hand very quickly and smiled, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mister Hood. I'll be off now." She said before turning away to head towards Nottingham.

"Wait, I don't know you're name." Robin called after her.

Luci turned back around, walking backwards now. "Luci, Luci Jones." She said simply, and then turned back around and continued walking. After fifteen or so minutes of walking, Luci finally reached the tall gate to the town which she guessed was Nottingham. The town was beautiful to Luci - she had always had a thing for old time towns and buildings. She walked through all the markets, stopping at almost every single cart, but walking away with nothing. It was times like this that she wished the TARDIS, or the sub-TARDIS in her case, could produce the currency of whatever time and place she was in.

Once past all the markets, Luci reached the center of the town. Standing before her was Nottinham's castle. "It's beautiful." She whispered in awe. In school, she had learned around the story of Robin Hood. The Nottingham castle was said to have blown up around the year 1196 or so. There weren't any pictures of the place, just remains of the castle and plans someone had drawn up long ago. She was actually seeing the castle for her own eyes.

"Hello, Miss." Luci snapped her head around rather quickly, coming face to face with an old balding man dressed in rather wealthy looking clothes for this century. He was rather creepy looking, but Luci stood her ground. She placed a hand over her heart and then sighed out in relief. What harm was some old man to her? "Did I startle you, dear? I'm sorry." The man said with a smile. Luci smiled back at the man. "I haven't seen you in my town or any of the surrounding villages. I would remember a beautiful face like your own. Either that or my eyes are worse than I thought." He joked.

Luci let out a small giggle, playing along. This was his village? That meant he was the Sheriff of Nottingham from the legends. She could easily use this to her advantage. Luci was positive she could get what she wanted from this man if she played her cards right. "Oh, why thank you, kind sir. Actually, I am knew to this town and this area of England. I was running away from my parents." Her eyes fell to the ground. "They were trying to force me into marriage, but all the _men_ she set me up with were young, foolish, and naive." She looked back up at the man, batting her eyelashes. "I need someone more mature..." She explained flirtatiously. "I ran away from home, but while in that forest, some men attacked me and stole everything I own!" The Sheriff's eyes hardened.

"I bet it was Hood and his men." He muttered harshly.

"Hood?" Luci played dumb.

"Yes. He and his group of bandits are always causing trouble in these woods." The man clinched his fists as his side. Luci frowned, her eyes falling back to the ground. "You could stay with me and the castle until you get back on your feet." The Sheriff offered rather quickly.

Luci's head popped up, a warm, gentle smile upon her lips. "Oh, really, kind sir?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. "Oh, no. I couldn't impose on you like this." She turned her head away shyly.

The Sheriff grinned, "Oh, sweetheart, please. You won't be imposing." Luci once again turned down the offer, but after a few minutes, she finally gave into the Sheriff's offer. The two introduced themselves to each other, and Luci was then escorted by the man into the castle. Mentally, Luci was grinning like a hatter. She was such a great actress.

"This is where we shall eat every morning." The Sheriff explained, showing the girl the dinning room.

She gasped lightly, "Oh, it's so gorgeous." And she's wasn't lying there. The place really was something new. As the left, going back out into the hallway, the two ran into Sir Guy of Gisborne. More like Luci bumped into the man. Luci gaped when she saw the man, making sure neither of the men saw her. He was very handsome - almost as handsome as the Robin Hood guy the Sheriff hated so much. He looked at Luci with his dark eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She bowed her head, trying to hide the blushed the crept over her cheeks. Mainly, she didn't want the Sheriff to see.

"Ah, Sir Guy!" The Sheriff said patting the man on his shoulder. "This is our new house guest. She is Lady Luci." The brunette bowed her head again. "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever laid your eyes on?" He asked with a grin, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her in close. Guy gave the two a look of disgust. "Right, I forgot. You're with Lady Marian, now right?"

Luci frowned. He was with someone? "Lady Marian?" She asked softly, turning his face to the man who held her in his arms.

"Sir Guy's fiancee." He explained with a sly grin. "They are to be married soon, if my memory serves me correct."

"Hn." Guy responded. Luci noted he wasn't one for words.

"Look, I've got a few things I need to take care." The Sheriff started, "Sir Guy, could you show Lady Luci to Lady Marian's quarters, please? That is where she will be staying until I set up a room for her." He explained with a grin, handing his _girl_ over to Guy.

"Of course." Guy responded in monotone. "As if I wasn't doing anything else." He muttered. Luci frowned, guessing she was imposing on his time.

"Great. I will see you later, Lady Luci." He said with a wink, then he was off.

Luci waved back as a goodbye. She and Guy just stood there for a moment; he not speaking, and she to scared to. As Luci started to talk, Guy just began walking. "Wait up!" Luci called after him, picking up her dress an inch so she could walk faster to catch up to him. "Sir Guy?" She asked, walking right beside the man.

"Please don't talk. Just stay quiet until we get to the room." He said in the same monotone. Luci instantly fell silent, her eyes drifted to the floor. What had she done wrong?

After a few minutes, a couple hallways, and a few turns Guy stopped in front of a double door. Luci wasn't paying much attention and bumped into the man, yet again. He glared down at her, and she jumped back. "I'm so sorry!" She whisper shouted.

Guy opened the door, and the smile that Luci had been waiting to see formed on his lips. "Lady Marian?" He asked softly. A woman with long, wavy chocolate brown hair and beautiful cerulean blue eyes soon came into view. She didn't smile back, but Guy continued to smile like a love sick puppy at the girl.

"Hello, Sir Guy." Luci tilted her head; why did they refer to each other as Lady and Sir if they were engaged? Maybe it was a twelfth century thing? "Who's the girl?"

Guy eyes hardened on Luci again. "The Sheriff's _new girl_." Luci cringed at how that sounded. What that how she was seen? As a whore? How often did the Sheriff bring in girls like her? Marian rolled her eyes. "He would like it if she stayed in here tonight." Guy explained. "Seems he has plans for this one to stay." Marian nodded, walking closer. She didn't seem very convinced.

"I think you both have me confused." Luci whispered. "I am not one of the Sheriff's... girls as you so put it. I just needed a place to sleep while I-"

"Right." Guy interrupted. Luci puffed out her cheeks though the other two ignored her. "I'll leave her in your care, Lady Marian." He went in for a kiss, but she turned her head; he kissed her cheek softly. He seemed to ignore it, but Luci noted it. What kind of couple were they?

With that, Guy closed the door and left. Luci and Marian starred at each other for a long time. "Hello, Lady Marian, correct?" Luci asked with her best smile.

"Yes." She replied harshly. "And you are? Not that it really matters." She muttered softly; Luci barely caught what she said. "Not like you'll be here for long."

Luci frowned. That was a low blow. She knew what she was doing coming into this place with the Sheriff, but she didn't know she would be judged so harshly by the others in the castle. She wasn't going to give herself to the Sheriff, that was for sure. She would get what she needed and leave within the week - or that was her plan. "I'm Lady Luci - or Luci Jones." She said with a warm smile.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." Marian said walking past the girl.

Luci gasped softly, "Oh no! I couldn't do that. Please, take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." She said more than willing to sleep on the couch.

"No, no. The Sheriff will have my head if I let that happen."

"Then he doesn't have to know." Luci said with a smile. Marian eyed the girl; she wasn't like the others the Sheriff brought home, that was for sure. But then again, she could just be pulling her leg. "Please, I can't take your bed."

Marian walked past Luci to the couch, "I'm fine. Just be sure you're quiet."

For the rest of the night, Luci didn't speak. She wasn't sure why Marian didn't like her, but it was obvious. What had she done to the woman? She had offered to take the couch, but Marian insisted she take the bed. So why was she the bad guy in all this? After a while of silence, Luci finally fell asleep. That didn't last long though.

Robin Hood was with his gang in their hideout for the week. Much was curled up in a ball, using his hat as a pillow on a log, asleep. Allen was laying down in the grass a couple feet from Much. Little John was sleeping sitting up, his back against the trunk of a tree. Djac and Will were sitting side-by-side up against another tree, her head resting on his shoulder. Robin laid on the grass, arms behind his head, staring up at the night sky. He didn't get much sleep lately these days. He was worried about Marian. She had agreed to marry Guy in order to protect her father. That's the type of woman she was; one to put others feelings before her own. That was one of the many things he loved about her.

Not being able to sleeping, Robin got up, making sure not to wake any of the others up as he made his way to Nottingham. He decided he'd visit Marian, hoping that would settle his mind. All he could think about was the girl. Sneaking easily around the town and to the castle, Robin made his way to Marian's bedroom. The window was open as she always left it, never knowing when Robin would show up. There was no light on, so he guessed she was sleeping.

With a gentle smile on his lips, he hopped off the ledge of the window, landing softly. He slowly approached the bed, the moon from outside creating a silhouette. He was at the end of the bed, "Marian?" He called out softly. When no response came, he made his way to the side of her bed. He shook her gently. "Marian."

"Hmm?" Was the response he got from the woman in the bed. When she sat up, Robin's eyes widened. The woman in Marian's bed was in fact not Marian. The girl's eyes widened when she found Robin hovering over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but Robin clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He said quietly, trying to calm the girl. She put up a fight, thinking he was some kind of rapist or something. She attempted to push him off, but he was much stronger. In the end, she got enough strength to sit up, push him off, and try to run. Unfortunately for her, Robin was also faster. He grabbed her wrist as soon as she stood, pulling her back. She fell to the ground, and pulled Robin to the ground with her. He now had her pinned under him.

The thud of the two landing on the ground woke Marian up from her resting place on the couch. She could only see what the moonlight lit up in her room. She hurried to the other side of her bed where she found Robin pinning the Sheriff's guest down to the ground. Her eyes widened. "Robin!" She whispered astonished.

Robin turned his head from Marian to the girl below him and then once again back to Marian. "It's not what it looks like, Marian!" He whisper-shouted back. "I thought it was you in the bed!" He mentally cursed at himself as the words left his mouth. Why did that sound wrong seeing his possession with the girl beneath him.

"Oh, that's flattering." Marian responded smugly. "Get off the girl, you idiot." Before Robin could actually get off the girl, Marian pushed him aside. She held out her hand for the girl, and pulled her up - she was surprisingly light. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. She didn't really care about the girl per say. She just didn't want her to run to the Sheriff. It wouldn't turn out to well if he found out Robin had been over.

Luci nodded, dusting the dirt off his nightgown which Marian had let her borrow. "Yes, thank you."

Robin had finally gotten to his feet, with no thanks to Marian. He tilted his head to the side, getting a good look at the girl for the first time. He paused. "Luci?" He asked causing both the girls to turn to him. "Wait, Luci Jones?" He asked again.

Luci silently raised an eyebrow, squinting at the figure of the man. "Who wants to know?" The moonlight hit his face just then. Her eyes widened. "Mister Hood!" Marian quietly shushed her; wondering to herself how Luci and Robin knew each other. Luci covered her own mouth. "I didn't think I was that loud..." She mumbled to herself, dropping her hand after a couple seconds.

"It's not you." Robin explained with a smile. "It's me. Any noise could attract the guards, and I'm not to welcomed here."

Marian gently began to push Robin towards the window, but he didn't budge. "You're right. You are not welcomed here. Now, leave." He didn't move, only pouted.

"Come on, Marian." He wined. "I came all this way to see you." He said in his normal voice.

"And yet I'm not flattered." Robin frowned. Luci held in her laugh. "And you molest the Sheriff's girl." She said motioning at Luci. Luci pressed her eyebrows together. There is was again; that nickname.

Robin's eyes drifted to Luci, raising an eyebrow. "Sheriff's girl?" He questioned.

Luci shook her head. "Lady Marian has it all wrong, Mister Hood." Robin politely corrected her, telling her to call him Robin. Luci smiled back. "You see, I just needed a place to stay. The first person who offered just happened to be the Sheriff. He found me in the market after you saved me." She smiled genuinely at the man. Marian only stayed quiet; Robin had saved Luci? From what? When? "He started flirting with me, I learned who he was, so I thought..." She shrugged.

Marian decided to speak up, "Wait, you used the Sheriff?" She asked taken back. Had she had this girl wrong all along? She knew the girl was different, but to use the Sheriff? Not many people could pull that off.

"Please, don't tell him! I promise I won't stay long!" Luci explained frantically. "I'll be gone within a week or so, I hope. I just need some time to get back on my feet and I'll be on my way."

Robin grinned. "I won't tell if you won't." Luci nodded, smiling back at him.

"Wait." Luci paused for a second. "Why doesn't the Sheriff like you, Mis- Robin?" She corrected herself before he could.

Robin laughed. "That is a story for another night." He turned to Marian, smiling at the woman. "I'll see you later. Please take care of yourself." His eyes fell on Luci. "And of Miss Jones over there."

Marian rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. Just go before someone hears you."

Robin said his goodbyes then left. Luci and Marian sat down on Marian's bed. "I'm sorry for not telling you about why I was here." Luci mumbled. "I didn't want to get into any trouble for lying and using the Sheriff." Marian just laughed quietly. "You're Sir Guy's fiancee, so I thought you would have turned me in."

"I'm just glad to know that you're not another one of those girl's the Sheriff brings back for a weeks time span." Marian said rolling her eyes.

"But what of you and Robin?" Luci asked. She was Marian flinch at the subject. "I mean, you're Sir Guy's fiancee, yet you're in love with Robin?"

Marian laughed sheepishly. "Did you hit your head when you fell off the bed?" She joked.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Marian's seat dropped. "I can see it when you two talk to each other. I mean, he risked his life to come here and see you. He could be killed on the spot if found, couldn't he?"

Marian frowned, "That's why I don't like him coming up here. And as for he and I, there is nothing. Robin and I can never happen. He gave up that chance five years ago when he left to serve in the war. When he left, his town of Locksley was put under my father's care. He got sick, and the Sheriff moved in. With the King gone, he slowly began taking over smaller villages around the town." Luci nodded. "Sir Guy has been here with the Sheriff for four years. He's been trying to get me to be his since then. I only said yes a little while ago because he threatened my father's life."

Luci pulled a face. Was Guy really like that? "That's not love. Love is what you and Robin have. He shouldn't force you upon himself if you don't love him."

Guy's fiancee laughed at how naive Luci was. "Not everything is fair in life, Luci. Robin and I can't be together. He's a criminal. Anyone who is found helping him is either arrested or hung. Hanging out with Robin Hood and his gang is dangerous. I can't risk that now. Not with my father being sick and all." Marian explained. "People are supposed to turn in him if they find him, but so many people support Robin and help him because he is actually the good guy." Luci smiled at this. "I really hope you'll be one of those to support him..." Marian whispered quietly.

"Of course! I would never turn him! That is cruel." She explained, and then she added with a grin, "Besides, I couldn't do that to you two. I love the whole secret love thing. It's really cute!" A small blush crept over Marian's cheeks. "And how could I turn in someone who saved my life? That would be wrong and not to mention, so much karma on my side."

That night, Marian slept much more peaceful than she had her first go around at rest. When morning hit, Luci was up bright and early, complaining every five minutes to the half-asleep Marian about wanting food. After an hour of it, Marian finally gave in and agreed to take Luci to the breakfast room. She didn't usually eat breakfast or lunch with the Sheriff or Sir Guy because she tried her best to stay away from them.

Luci walked into the room first, "Good morning, Sheriff!" She announced happily, a big smile planted of her face. Both of the men stopped their talking and turned towards the door. The Sheriff smiled as the brunette entered the door while Guy's face dropped slightly - not that the Sheriff noticed, but Luci did.

Marian walked in, still half asleep, but fully dressed. She tried to act as lady-like as she could, but it was still early. How could Luci smile at such a time? It was six in the morning. Marian woke up around seven in the morning, but she wasn't ever fully awake until about eight or nine.

The Sheriff raised a single eyebrow, "What bring you in here, Lady Marian? You never dine with us for breakfast." He said exactly was Guy was thinking.

Marian sat down beside Guy, across from the Sheriff. Luci happily took the last seat. "Lady Luci decided it would be fun to wake up and made me come here." Marian growled softly.

Luci pouted - which the Sheriff found to be _extremely_ cute! "I didn't know my way. I'm sorry, Lady Marian." They agreed to address each other with the prefix 'Lady' only around other people. Apparently, Luci found out, it was the polite and proper thing to do in this century. "You don't mind, do you, Sheriff?" She asked taking the last seat, smiling sweetly at the man.

"Of course not!" He almost shouted, smiling back at the girl. Guy and Marian both scoffed. "I hope you slept well." The man's eyes fell on Marian.

"Oh, yes! Lady Marian is very kind to me. She gave me her bed and a night gown to sleep in!" Luci exclaimed. Guy rose an eyebrow; Marian being nice to one of the Sheriff's whores? What was wrong with this picture? "Thank you for letting me stay, Sheriff. I hope I did not intrude too much. I can be gone by this afternoon, if you wish." She said with a hint of sadness, her eyes falling to the ground.

The Sheriff's eyes widened. He gently cupped the girl's cheek with one hand, bringing her face up to meet eye to eye with him. "Lady Luci." He spoke gently. "You are not intruding. Please feel free to stay as long as you wish. Tonight, I shall even have you a room for yourself." He dropped his hand, taking hers in his under the table. "Maybe one a little closer to my room." He said with a wink.

"Oh, Sheriff. You naughty-"

She was cut off by Guy's cough. He looked really irritated. "Please, that's enough. I can't stand to see that this early in the morning, or at all for that matter." He said rather harshly.

Marian was staring at Luci, slight wide-eyed. Had Luci lied last night about everything, or was she really this good of an actress that she could put up with the Sheriff. How could anyone - acting or not - flirt with _that_?

"Yes. Yes. Let's eat." He said, motioning for the servants to bring in more food for the two ladies.

When they four were almost done, Luci decided to see if she could go out for the afternoon. She really wanted to get a good look around the town; see if there was anything she could use for her ship. "Sheriff," She said in her sweet voice, batting her eyelashes. "Do you think Lady Marian and I could be excused? She and I made plans for this today. You know, since I lost my clothes and everything I owned to those thieves." Her fingers glided over the man's chest, inching upwards until she cupped his cheek with one hand. "I would really love to get some new clothing." She said huskily. "Maybe some that both of us could enjoy." She suggested with a smirk.

"Of course, Lady Luci." Marian and Guys' eyes widened at the Sheriff's voice; it cracked. Luci smiled warmly, kissing the man's cheek. She couldn't believe how easy it was to get something from this man.

Standing up, she whispered in his ear, "I'll be sure to get something you'll enjoy very much." He almost jumped out of his seat. Neither of the two watching could believe what they then saw; a blush on the Sheriff's cheeks. Guy blinked; maybe he had this girl wrong.

Her usual goofy grin was back as she turned to Marian. "Are you finished, Lady Marian?" The brunette asked. Marian nodded, slightly dumbfounded. She stood up and was quickly yanked - quite literally - out of the room and into the hallway. Once out in the hall, Luci wiped her lips. "Nasty." She whispered, pulling a face.

Marian blinked. "You faked that whole thing?" She asked astonished.

Luci nodded, grinning from ear to ear. When asked her secret, she quietly replied that she was just a natural. Though it wasn't a complete lie, she had fibbed. Luci couldn't tell Marian about going to University; they didn't exist yet. She had gone to University for a couple years though, before leaving with her uncle. She majored in Arts and minored in Theater. She was the opposite of her sister when it came to the things they had interests in. "I mean, who would ever find _that_ even slightly attractive." She added, referring to the Sheriff. "I just have to go with it. It's all part of my plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Marian asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Luci mentally swore at herself for bringing it up. Sure, she could act, but she couldn't filter her mouth. She just thought before speaking; the opposite of what a human being should do. Then again, she wasn't exactly a human. "I uhmm.. I have this plan," She started. "To use the Sheriff - you know, as he uses everyone else. And then, once I find all the equipment, I'll just leave him." She explained softly. "Sort of like how he uses all the people in the villages, then leaves them once he's taken everything from them." She quickly made up a story that would make sense. She couldn't really say she was using the man to get parts for her time-traveling machine.

Marian chuckled softly. "I think I'm slowly starting to like you more and more, Luci Jones." Luci only grinned in response.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Six: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Eight hundred and something years in the future, Annabell was sitting at Ianto's desk in the tourist room. She was bored. No, bored was just the start of describing how she felt. She had been at Torchwood for two weeks now stuck behind this stupid desk, cleaning up after everyone, and doing absolutely nothing fun. She stared at the door intensely; it was never going to open.

Why did Torchwood even hide as a tourist office in the first place? She sighed, turning her head to the computer in front of her. She pulled up the CCTV with a click of the computer mouse and looked around the hub. Gwen was out with her husband and his family for the day; Toshiko was working at something on her computer; Ianto was with Jack in his office, and she really didn't want to see that; and Owen... Owen was sitting in his autopsy room.

Annabell wasn't sure how, but somehow over these last two weeks, she'd started to fall for the man. To make matters even worse, Owen had become distant towards her. They had started of friends when she joined, talking more each day she'd been there, but in the last two or three days, he'd been quiet around her. He wouldn't even look at her.

Had she done something wrong?

Annabell wined to herself. Why did boys have to be so weird? Why did she care whether or not even talked to her? Softly, Annabell hit her head against the screen. Another sigh escaped from her lips.

A soft laugh brought her head back up. Ianto was standing at the door holding a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use a cuppa."

Annabell smiled and accepted the drink, "Thank you."

Ianto frowned, noticing the look on his sister's face. She seemed upset. He took a seat on his desk beside the computer, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asked playing dumb, facing her brother with a blank gaze. She blinked when he only narrowed his eyes on her.

"Don't even try to play this game with me, Bells." He nearly growled. "I understand that you're upset about the work you're getting - or not getting, but I think it's more than that. You were fine until two days ago. What's wrong?" She silently wondered how her brother could tell all of that.

"I uhmm..." Could she tell Ianto the truth? How would he feel if he found out she liked Owen - his co-worker and rival. Maybe she could lie? "I am really worried about Luci..." She whispered out; it wasn't a complete lie. She had been worrying about her sister, but this Owen thing was just ticking at her brain.

Ianto's arms wrapped tightly around his little sister, "I'm sorry. I should have known." He whispered, hugging her tightly. Annabell just hid her head in the crook of her brother's neck and hugged him back. "I'm sure Luci is fine... She's a tough girl."

**.**

**.**

Luci sneezed. "Bless you." Marian said cracking a smile. Luci smiled back as a thank you. The two girls were in the market place as they did every day around noon. Luci had noted that as the Sheriff and Sir Guy's _ladies_, they were restricted as to what they could do and where they go without supervision. Seemed the two were worried about them, though everyone knew not to touch them or else they would lose their head. Quiet literally, too.

Almost two weeks now Luci had been in the twelfth century. Not that she wasn't loving the time with Marian and the occasional Robin Hood at night, but she couldn't stand the other things.

Two weeks of pretending to be the Sheriff's lady. She even had to kiss him! ...On the lips! And not only once; and once he used tongue. It was disgusting, but she played along for the sake of finding some way out of this time.

Two weeks of only showering three times a week. How unhygienic was that! It was even worse than having to kiss the Sheriff! Okay, maybe not as bad, but it came pretty close.

And finally, two weeks of crushing on Sir Guy of Gisborne.

Guy hadn't really taken a liking to Luci; in fact, he acted like he hated her with all his guts. Truth was, he hated how friendly Marian acted towards the girl. How could Marian treat a girl she'd known but two weeks with more affection and a caring attitude than she did to him - his own _fiancee_. The two were always together; he never saw Marian alone anymore. He rather liked the fact that Marian was almost always smiling now, but he hated the fact that he wasn't the one making her smile. How could Marian be friends with this Luci girl? Not only did she not know her long, but she was the Sheriff's girl! How could Marian treat Luci so well, and she still ignore Guy?

Did she really hate him that much?

What was so special about Luci? She was just some girl the Sheriff picked up. So what if she was _kind of_ cute? But what did that have to do with Marian ignoring him for her? Unless she was a lesbian.

Guy paused in the middle of the hallway of the castle. Some guards stared at him as they walked by, but none dared to say a word to him. Silently, Guy raised an eyebrow. "No way." He whispered to himself, shaking that thought out of his head, and he continued on walking.

Luci sighed as she leaned back against the door, closing her eyes. Marian had gone off to her father's house seeing as it was Sunday, and this was the only day she was allowed to visit him. The Sheriff was out today on 'work' as he so called it, but she knew what he was doing at the town. Torching those poor citizens for money...

Sadly, this would be her only time to explore the castle again. Last Sunday, she hadn't found anything that she could use. The brunette really hoped she wouldn't be stuck here. Not that she didn't love the time period and some of the people, but she really missed her sister and her England - which is why she and Annabell left her uncle in the first place.

Luci took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She couldn't let missing her family and home get her down. She had an act to play. She had a mission - fix the sub-TARDIS. If she did that, then she could go home. She was an actress; she knew how to hide her emotions.

The youngest Jones made her way down the hallway, only to turn a corner and bump into none other than Sir Guy of Gisborne. Luci gaped up at the man, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. She bowed her head in apology - and to cover her blush. "I'm sorry, Sir Guy!" How many times would this happen to her? This had to have happened four or fives times to her this week. Luci hated that she had fallen for him of all people. He was engaged to Marian - even if she didn't love him back.

Was it even possible to like a guy who hated your guts?

Guy opened his mouth to speak, and Luci expected some kind of harsh criticism. Yet, it never came. "We have to stop meeting like this." Had Guy said that? Luci stared at the man in shock and confusion. He never spoke to her. Never, ever. She looked to the left and to the right, then back at Guy. Was he talked to her? Really? "You bumping into me, I mean."

Luci blinked. He was talking to her. "I guess, uhmm.. I'm just a bit of a klutz." She said sheepishly.

Guy chuckled at her comment. She was kind of cute. He stopped, pausing at his own thoughts. Even Luci seemed stunned - he hoped he hadn't said that out loud. But then he remembered he had laughed at her words. "Hn." He said rather quickly.

"I... Uhmm, should be on my way." Luci said pushing past the man. He stopped her, grabbing her wrist. He pushed the girl against the wall, his face hovering over hers, only inches apart. "S-sir Guy?" She squeaked.

"Up close, you are really cute." He commented. Her face turned a bright shade a pink. He leaned in close, his lips against her ear. "I see the way you look at me at the table." Her eyes widened slightly, luckily he couldn't see, but he felt her stiffen under his grasp. "I know it's different than how you look at the Sheriff."

"I do no such thing!" She hollered, sounding offended. Was she really that obvious? "I have feelings for the Sheriff!" She couldn't let her cover down. She could trust Marian, but Guy? Not a chance; even if she did like him. She knew he would tell the Sheriff everything. "Not you." She added. "I am not just another one of those so called 'whores' he brings home. I am a human being, and I have feelings. Feelings for the Sheriff. Not you." She repeated. "You're just an rude, heartless, egotistical bastard! You're just a pretty face!"

"So you admit I have a pretty face?" Guy cut in smugly, bringing his lips only inches away from her own, but Luci did her best to ignored it and continued.

"Not every girl is in love with you." She spat. "Heck, even Lady Marian isn't in love with you!" Guy winced; that stung. Luci's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "I-"

"No." Guy cut her off, pushing her back against the wall hard. Luci shut her eyes tight, expecting him to hit her or something. When she felt Guy's body weight off of her, she opened her eyes. The man was walking away.

She felt bad. Really, really bad. She hadn't meant to blow up at him, but she was trying to cover what he had said. She couldn't let him think that she liked him. It would ruin everything... But with this, she ruined any and every chance she had to get with him... Not that there were was a chance in the first place.

**.**

**.**

Another day had passed for Annabell, and Owen had refused to talk to her again! Four whole days without a word from the man! Well, he had spoke around her, just not to her. What had she done wrong!

Ianto sat with Toshiko at the computer desk, keeping a status report on the rift activity that Jack, Gwen, and Owen had gone out to check out. They were currently only a few minutes away from Nottingham. Annabell sat in a chair behind the two; them, of course, leaving her out. She really wanted some kind of field action already. "Okay," Ianto said, pressing the button to talk into the coms, "There rift activity is coming from about a two miles north of where you guys are now."

Just as Ianto finished, the rift alarm went off again. "What is it?" Came Jack's voice through the coms.

"It seems to be the same type of rift activity that you guys are going after now." Toshiko explained, typing away. She pulled up a map of the United Kingdom; three red dots were blinking. "There are two new spots of activity. One is about ten miles south of where you are now, and the other is about thirty-five miles north-west."

"Alight, Gwen and I will take this one here. I'll send Owen north, seeing as I believe you and Ianto could make it to the other one quicker if you speed or something." Jack said to the group; they could all hear the grin on his face. They were over an hour away. This would just be some waiting of Jack, Gwen, and Owen for the others too arrive.

"I am here." Annabell said through the coms, getting a bad look from Ianto.

"No." Ianto said sternly, making his answer across to everyone.

"Come on, Yanny! Owen shouldn't have to go alone!" Annabell explained in a half-wining voice.

Owen scoffed into the com. "I don't need help." Annabell frowned. She bet if anyone else had offered, he would have allow it.

"Yes, I agree with Owen. He will be fine, only seven miles away from Jack and Gwen." Ianto said firmly, giving Annabell at encase anything else shows up. "And watch the rift encase anything else shows up." He added.

Toshiko cut in, "I can take my laptop with me and scan for anything while in the car." She pointed out. "And you know as well as the rest of us that Owen shouldn't go alone." Ianto growled softly, hating the fact that Toshiko was right. Annabell smiled at Toshiko's words. Finally, someone who thought she would be needed on the field. She figured if Ianto hadn't put the whole 'not-allowing-her-on-field' rule up, she would've been sent out long ago.

"Tosh is right, Ianto." Jack said softly. "Owen shouldn't go alone. Not when we don't know what it is we are dealing with."

"I will be fine by myself, Jack. Just leave her at the hub." Owen cut in harshly. Was Annabell the only one who noticed how he'd been acting towards her?

"Owen-" Jack growled.

"Thank you, Owen." Ianto said calmly.

"You're welcome, Tea-boy." Came Owen's reply.

"Owen, grow up." Gwen said hitting the man lightly on the shoulder. "And Ianto, Annabell is twenty-two. I believe you were the one who told her to stop acting like a child." Ianto grumbled, knowing where this was going. "How can she act grown up when you keep treating her like a child?"

Annabell smiled in triumph, knowing that she had already won this when Toshiko spoke. "Sorry, Ianto, but we need Annabell on the field." Jack said apathetically.

Ianto had finally gave in, but he didn't like the fact at all. So, Annabell took off in Ianto's car towards Owen while Toshiko and Ianto took the Asian's car to the other spot. "What are you getting, Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Whatever they are, they are staying in place." Toshiko commented from the passenger seat of her car. "They have a high rift activity level..."

"You shouldn't have come." Owen muttered, his com off. Annabell had picked him up about five minutes ago to got to their location. Annabell pulled a face. Why did he want her gone so badly?

"Look," Annabell said, her com off as well, "We got along a couple days ago. I don't know what I did, but I don't want whatever it is to ruin this mission. Can we just not...not talk for this? Meaning, you actually talk to me? When it's over, you can go back to not talking to me for whatever I did."

Owen mumbled, "You didn't do anything." He turned his head to face out the window, avoiding any eye contact.

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Annabell asked a little louder, sounding a bit upset. "Why are you treating me like I'm invisible?" Owen grew silent again. Annabell rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever. You want to play this game, okay. I won't talk to you either." She mumbled, secretly hurt. "Maybe you were right," She started in a soft whisper. "I should have just stayed at the hub."

"Owen? Annabell? Are you two there yet?" Came Toshiko's voice.

Annabell sighed before putting on a fake voice which only Owen noted. "Almost. Pulling up in a couple seconds." Annabell responded, sounding as cheerful as she could in her current situation.

The two drove in silence, only the sounds of their co-workers were heard. Finally, Annabell parked the car. "We're here, Tosh." She said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Good." Toshiko responded. "Everyone out of the cars, we're going in."

Annabell clutched the gun that was attached to her side. She had always learned to never fight with violence. Her uncle had taught her that. She hoped she wouldn't have to use this gun. Ianto had said that Torchwood only used the guns when necessary, like life or death experiences.

Owen and Annabell were at some old, ruined, bricked building that seemed abandoned for a very long time. The front door was busted in, still laying on the hard concrete floor. Shattered glass was everywhere from the widows. "What was this place?" Annabell asked, not to anyone in particular, but luckily for her, the coms were on.

"You are in a small area Sherwood Rise, an old library destroyed during World War One." Toshiko explained while she continued to read more. "Ianto and I are at the park in central Nottingham. Actually, we seem to be heading towards the Nottingham Playhouse more. Jack and Gwen are at what is left of Nottingham's castle from the twelfth's century."

"Huh." Annabell said raising an eyebrow to herself. "Does any one else see the connection between those three places?"

"Both Jack and I are in Nottingham with Ianto and Tosh, but other than that, no." Gwen commented. "I don't see how you two tie in."

"Think about it!" Annabell said as she stepped further into the old library. "The tales of Robin Hood. Nottingham, Sherwood Forest, and I'm sure one of us had to have passed a Locksley Road, Lane, or Avenue." She explained.

"That's childish, Bells." Ianto murdered. Annabell puffed out her cheeks though her brother couldn't see it. "This has nothing to do with those old folk tales of Robin Hood."

"Guys!" Came Toshiko's voice. "The rift activity is expanding! They are only in those three areas, but the spots are getting bigger in diameter!"

Annabell felt hot. "Do you guys feel that heat?" Gwen asked, panting. "It's burning up here." Annabell tried to reply, but her voice was dry. She found no words.

All of the sudden, as quickly as the heat came, it was gone. Annabell still felt the sweat dripping down her forehead. She was about to speak when the ground started shaking. "Earthquake!" Jack and Owen hollered.

Owen ran for the door; Annabell trying her best to keep up. The roof of the building began to fall apart as the plates of the Earth moved. "Come on, Annabell!" Owen shouted, trying to hurry the girl along. But just then, a piece of brick from the ceiling fell, hitting her on the shoulder. Unfortunately, she had stopped due to the pain, and the roof above her collapsed. "Annabell!" Owen yelled, worried for his co-workers life. He ran to her side, pushing the few bricks off of her. Gently, in one move, he scooped the girl into his arms and made a dash for outside.

Once Owen got far enough away from the building, he knelt down on the ground still holding the blonde in his arms. He check for a pulse on the girl's neck, and let out a sigh of relief when he found it. "Tosh? What happened?" Owen asked, slightly panting.

"I'm not sure... My laptop seems to have been cracked." Toshiko said, pouting. Of course, this would happen to her.

"Is everyone okay?" Came Jack's paniced voice.

"Fine." Gwen said, even though he could see her.

"Didn't expect that, but we're okay." Ianto said with a sigh, referring to both he and Toshiko.

"Where did that earthquake come from?" Toshiko asked softly, covered up by Owen's comment:

"I'm fine, but Annabell is unconscious-"

"What?" Ianto hollered, interrupting the other man.

"Just a bump on the head and her shoulder!" Owen shouted back, louder. Annabell stirred in his arms. "I'll take care of it. She'll be awake before we even get back to Cardiff." He muttered. "Tosh, what happened to the rift activity?"

"It's gone, from what I can tell. Just picked up and left." Toshiko said, confused. How could this have happened? There was the first activity, leading them to Nottingham. Then two more appearing just around the outskirts of the area. Then the major heat wave that hit for thirty seconds, followed by the earthquake. What could have caused this all? "How could it have left so quickly that our radars can't even trace it?" She asked softly.

"Let's all hurry back to the hub." Jack ordered. "Owen, take care of Annabell before the two of you get on the road." Then the coms ended.

Owen glanced down at the girl in his arms and stood up. As he walked towards the car, he whispered, "You should have just stayed at the hub." Once in Ianto's car, he gently laid the girl down across the back seats. She had a minor cut on her forehead above her right eye, a couple of cuts up and down her arms, and another gash on the back of her shoulder. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a jacket, making it easy to treat the wounds on her arms, but her back...

The medic blushed. He had seen plenty of girls without their shirts on, so what was so different about this patient? He couldn't believe himself. Very slowly and carefully, he removed the blonde's shirt, revealing her nice, toned skin. He lifted the girl up, her head resting against his chest. He gently began to work on her cut, trying to ignore the fact that she was topless.

Once he bandaged the girl up, he went into the trunk of Ianto's car, looking for some shirt for the girl. Her shirt had cuts in it and parts covered in blood. Unfortunately, he found nothing. So instead of leaving her in the back seat shirtless, he took off his own shirt and dressed the blonde. Sure, the shirt was a little big, but Owen did kind of like the way she looked in his clothes.

The medic shook the thought from his head, scooping the girl back into his arms carefully as to not injure her anymore. He sat her in the passenger seat, buckled her in, and then got into the driver seat. With a sigh, Owen started the car and drove off to Cardiff.

**.**

**.**

Luci was pacing across what was her current bedroom floor. Guy had one, hated her. Ever since the first moment she walked into this castle. He _hated_ her. But back then...his lips were so close to hers, she could almost- "No." Luci said, stopping, shaking her head violently. "He was not. He would never. Not gonna happen." She told herself quickly. "But...Why did I want to?"

She had been in her room for an hour now, not wanting to leave and roam the castle in case she ran into Guy again. What if she had pissed him off? She did in fact tell him that he was an egotistical bastard with no heart and that his fiancee didn't love him. "I would be pissed at me." She said with a frown. And then, the pacing started again.

A knock at her door a couple minutes later brought her to another stop. She silently raised an eyebrow at the door, wondering who it could be. Marian shouldn't have been home for another couple of hours, and the Sheriff was away on a trip meaning he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Curious, she called out, "Yes?" But no one replied. The brunette pressed her eyebrows together; a little aggravated that she was ignored. Then again, there was a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, she walked over and opened the door, "What do you wa-" Sir Guy of Gisborne stood at the door, looking as pissed as he ever did, yet, there was a hint of sadness hidden in his eyes. "Sir Gu-" She tried, but he cut her off.

"You were right." He said rather softly. Luci paused for a moment, a slight awkward moment fell between the two. Luci opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was right? About what, exactly? "About Lady Marian..." He admitted after a moment. Luci 'oh'ed softly, but said nothing to the man. "She doesn't love me because I am a rude, heartless, egotistical bastard." He paused, sighed, and took a deep breath. "And truth be told, I don't think I'm in love with her either."

Luci's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" She asked, stunned.

"I think the only reason I ever truly wanted Marian...was because Hood had her." He answered softly, stepping inside Luci's room. He shut the door behind him, and leaned back against the wood.

Luci played dumb again, "Hood? As in Robin Hood?" She played shocked - not that she really had to play since she was really still in shock from Guy's confession...and to her none the less! "Wait, Robin Hood and Lady Marian...?" She trailed off.

He nodded. "Were together. She was the prettiest girl in England." He murmured, remembering when he had first met the girl. "And I wanted her. Of course, I knew she had her eye on someone else, but at the time, Hood was at war and I didn't know who she was swooning over. I didn't actually start to take action until Robin Hood returned. That was when I found out that she was in love with Robin of Locksley, of all people. What is so special about him that make Lady Marian love him over me?" He asked angry.

"Didn't you just admit to not loving her?" Luci asked confused.

Guy glared at the brunette. "Yes, but that doesn't change my question." He growled. "I did have feelings for her once, but I saw that she was never going to return those feelings, so I stopped trying. But Robin Hood and I, we go back, you see. I've known him for a while now." This was news to Luci. "I hate Robin Hood." He muttered harshly. "When I found out that he was the man Marian had been waiting for, I couldn't let it happen. The only thing I could do was to take away everyone he loves like he did to me."

Luci raised an eyebrow; _like he did to me_, Guy had said. What did that mean? "Sir Guy, what do you mean?" She asked softly. Guy paused for a moment, creating yet another long, awkward silence for Luci. "Sir Guy?"

"I've already said to much to you." Guy stated in a growl. "I should have never said anything." He sounded like he was talking to himself. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone." It almost sounded like he was pleading until he added, "Or else." And then, the man just left.

Luci blinked. She learned some new, strange things about Sir Guy of Gisborne... He, one, was not in love with Marian; two, knew Robin in the past somehow; three, hated Robin because he..._took away everyone that Guy had once loved_; and four, has tried opening up to her. Of course, that last thing wasn't a bad thing per say. Maybe this meant she did actually have a chance with him, but that was the last thing she needed to be worrying about. She really needed to talk to Robin and find out what exactly happened between he and Guy back in the day.

**.**

**.**

Annabell woke roughly an hour later. At first, she stayed quiet, trying not to move because she hurt all over. Then, Owen must have ran over a pot hole or something, because she jolted up. "Ow!" She cried, holding the cut on her back.

"You okay?" Came her male co-worker's worried voice. Annabell opened her eyes, which she had closed when they hit the hole. She blinked, starring at Owen. He was...shirtless.

"I-uh.. I- I-" She was bloody stuttering! Annabell couldn't take her eyes off of his body. Her face flushed a bright pink, and as quickly as she could, the blonde turned her head the other way, facing the window. "You're...uhmm...shirtless." She whispered.

Owen scoffed. "Well, if that wasn't obvious." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Are you okay? Do your wounds hurt? I can pull over and take a took if you need me to."

Annabell blinked again, turning her head back towards the medic. Owen was actually talking to her! ...Where had his shirt gone? "Uhmm... I feel fine minus the throbbing pain in my head." She admitted, not even noticing the pain until just then.

"That's expected." He replied, never looking at her. "You hit your head pretty hard." Annabell tried to remember what had happened. Owen could tell; she had on one of those thinking faces. "You hit the back of your shoulder and the ceiling collapsed during the earthquake on you." He explained.

"The earthquake!" She exclaimed, remembering now. The ceiling had been caving in, and she got caught in it. "What about the area? Did any of you guys find anything?"

Owen shook his head, "There was nothing. After the earthquake, the rift activity vanished from Tosh's sight."

"Weird." The blonde whispered. She glanced at the man beside her again. "Where is your shirt?" She asked bluntly.

Owen grimaced, "Look down." He said flatly.

Annabell raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. When she looked down, there was Owen's shirt...on her. "Why...why am I wearing your shirt?" She asked, confused.

The male's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I had to clean your wounds." He said in monotone; not letting her see his blush. Owen didn't blush. He just didn't. No way was she going to see him like this. He kept his mind focused on the road. "Your shirt was torn and had blood on it. The Tea-boy doesn't keep spare clothes in his car." He said dryly, mentally cursing the man. "It was either me shirtless the car ride back, or you."

"Oh... Well, thank you for choosing yourself. I think Ianto would have gotten the wrong idea if I showed up topless." She joked lightly.

Owen raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Like anything would actually happen between us?" He asked in monotone. "Yeah, right. Ianto would believe that." He said sarcastically.

The blonde laughed, a fake, dry laugh, but one believable enough at that time. Did Owen really hate her or something? "Yeah. As if..." She whispered, gazing back out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Seven: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Luci had done her best the next two days to not run into Guy on accident in the halls, to not talk to him at any cost, and to not look at him at the table. It was like no matter where she went, he was there. Why was it when she didn't want to be around him, he was everywhere? But, a little while back when she had been fantasizing about him and wanting to do nothing but talk to him, he was ignoring her.

Luci guessed Marian knew something must of happened, since at breakfast the next morning when the Sheriff came back, Guy tried to start a conversation with Luci, who ignored him. Luckily, the Sheriff didn't seem to notice or care. He was just happy to be back with 'his Lady Luci'. Marian didn't confront her or anything, but Luci could tell the woman noticed.

The brunette sat in her room the rest of the day, not even going to eat lunch. When dinner came around, she figured it was best to go before the Sheriff showed up at her room and demanded to know what was wrong with her. To her luck, she was only joining the Sheriff and Marian for dinner. "Where is Sir Guy?" Luci asked as the three sat down.

The Sheriff smiled at her, "He is away on business and won't be home till late tonight. He wanted me to send my regards to you, Lady Marian," he said turning to the other woman who faked a smile and then began eating. "You weren't at lunch today, Lady Luci." She pulled a face. "Is everything okay?"

"Just a stomach ache." She lied. "I wasn't feeling too well earlier. Actually, I haven't been feeling very well all night." The Sheriff quickly looked worried over his 'property'.

"Should I call for a doctor?" Luci smiled softly and shook her head.

"I think it's just from a lack of sleep, Sheriff."

The Sheriff thought for a moment. "You head off to bed, then." He said smiling at the woman. "I will come check on you tomorrow morning, and if you aren't doing any better, then I am going to call for a doctor."

"If only it was the right kind of doctor." Luci whispered to herself. "Thank you, Sheriff. I will be off then." She turned to Marian. "Good night, Lady Marian. I will see you at breakfast."

Marian looked skeptical through what of dinner Luci attended. She didn't think the girl was sick, but then again, she was kind of distance that morning which never happened. Marian smiled, "Good night, Lady Luci."

Luci bowed as she got up from her chair and walked out the room. As she walked away, she heard the Sheriff making small talk with Marian. She suddenly felt bad for leaving Marian alone with him, but she hadn't been lying...at least not a hundred percent. She didn't feel well, but not because she was sick. Unless, you could count what she was going through as love sick.

Why was Sir Guy out? And why was he being so weird to her?

The younger of the Jones' twins sighed, getting into her bed. She laid there for a long time, only starring up at her ceiling. She wasn't going to be able to sleep. Rolling over onto her side, she sighed. "What is wrong with me?"

Hours passed and Luci found herself not able to sleep. Around midnight, or what she guessed to be that time, there was a soft knock at her door. She immediately thought it was Marian or even Robin Hood, so she opened the door with no suspension. She found herself surprised to see Sir Guy of Gisborne standing at her bedroom door. "Sir Guy?" She wore her wavy locks down, flowing just over her shoulders, and only a silky white robe on. The man looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "What are you-"

He pushed passed her, entering into her room. "S-sir Guy?" She called again, confused. What was he doing here? She closed her door softly behind her and found her back against the cold door. His eyes were locked on her, full of hunger and lust. She blushed; how could any man - especially _him_ - look at her with such...intensity? Luci's head snapped up when she realized that Guy was closing in on her. Suddenly, the gap between her and the man was gone.

Guy stood only inches in front of the brunette, examining her from head to toe. His eyes stopped, locked with hers. She quickly broke the contact and looked down at the floor. His finger gently moved across her cheek, caressing her. He cupped her cheek with one hand and forced her head up, locking eyes with him again. He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers; his thumb gliding over her rosy pink lower lip. In a swift move, Guy closed the gap between the two, kissing the girl fiercely.

To both Luci and Guy's surprise, the brunette kissed back. Guy then wrapped her up in his free arm, pulling her closer to him for better access. Luci's hands found themselves around Guy's neck, playing and toughing at his hair.

His hand gently trailed down her jaw, to her neck, and down to the tie of her robe. He quickly pulled the tie off; she moaned a soft, low moan into his ear. He moved his kisses to her jawline, neck, collar bone - kissing every inch of her pale skin. He lowered the robed around her shoulders; his mouth getting every inch of her her possibly could. Before Guy could go any lower, Luci pulled his face back to hers. The two starred into each others eyes yet again before continuing the kiss.

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that the two stopped. This knock was much louder than Guy's had been; which meant it wasn't Marian or Robin trying to keep quiet. "Lady Luci?" Luci's eyes widened at the Sheriff's voice. What was he doing up? "Lady Luci?" He called again.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. "Hide!" She mouthed to Guy before shoving him off towards her closet. He only starred at her, confused. "Go!" She shooed him away, frantically. "Be quiet and stay hidden!" He only nodded before disappearing into her closet. He could only blink; he had never seen Luci like this. She was usually very shy and quiet, yet here she was with the guts and the attitude to tell him what - no _command_ him on what to do.

Luci pulled her robe up, not bothering to get the tie that lay on the floor. She opened the door and faked a yawn. "Sheriff?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you up, Lady Luci?" He asked, worried. She only smiled at him warmly. "I apologies, but I thought I heard you moving about. I have also been worried about you all night, and I thought I'd come check up on you."

"Oh, that was just me moving around in my sleep. I do that when I'm sick sometimes. You know, can't sleep." She whispered with a shrug. "Though it was very kind to check up on me, Sheriff." He flashed a toothy grin at her. "But, if you don't mind... I would like to try and get some sleep. Besides, I don't want you to catch whatever I have - if I am really sick."

"Of course, Lady Luci." The Sheriff said. "And if you need anything, you know where my chambers are. Please, don't feel shy and scared to come in."

"Thank you, Sheriff. I will remember that." He went in for a good night kiss, but she pulled back. "Not sure if I'm sick or not, remember?" She said with a teasing smile. He pouted; which was really weird for her to see. She kissed the man's forehead and sent him off. Once he was gone and back in his room, she shut the door and sighed.

Why had the Sheriff had to have come over at this time? But then again... She glanced at her closet. Maybe it was better that he had. She didn't know if she would have stopped. Her mind wasn't in control then. Her body was just doing as it wanted...

The closet door opened and Guy stepped out, eyebrow arched at the woman. Luci frowned, looking down at the ground; she couldn't look at him now. "You're playing sick?"

She didn't have to explain anything to him. "Please, just leave." After all, it was his fault she was playing sick. And she couldn't tell him that. "This is wrong. I am with the Sheriff, and you are engaged to Lady Marian."

"But I don't love her." He reminded the brunette, stepping closer. He lifted her hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.

"But she if your future wife." Luci shot back, pushing his hand away. "And what am I to you? The Sheriff's whore?" She said rather harshly, but still in a quiet tone. She opened the door and stepped aside.

"Luci..." He whispered out, the first time he had ever just used her name, only to be cut off before he could continue.

"Please, just leave, Sir Guy." She begged softly, her eyes falling back on the floor.

**.**

**.**

"Kill me now." Annabell cursed, resting her head on the desk in front of her. Since the earthquake, Ianto had become even more protective over her. Ianto couldn't stay mad at Jack and Tosh who had agreed to let her go out on the mission, so he just stayed mad at Owen who had actually insisted that she not go and was the one who protected her. And to make matters worse for the Timelady, Owen when back to not talking to her. And, on the plus side, Jack agreed to teach her in field training, against Ianto's will.

A couple weeks passed and Annabell still wasn't allowed out on missions, but Jack and Gwen kept her in field training. She learned how to shoot a gun, even though she was against it since her uncle was against violence; which was why he had a thing against Torchwood. She had learned a lot about everyone in Torchwood, minus Owen, and then the fact that Jack was immortal. He and Ianto had planned on telling her, but it just never came up. How would you bring that up in a conversation?

Owen hadn't really talked to Annabell unless needed too. He did his best to ignore her at all times while Annabell was doing everything in her power to make Owen acknowledge her just a little.

No one was in the hub right now besides Annabell and Owen. The whole team was out on a mission. The medic was in his autopsy room, sitting on the bed tabel by himself. He had his knees pulled to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his head resting on his knees. The Timelady stood at the top of the stairs, deciding on whether she was going to go down and talk to him or not. "You can do this, Annabell." She told herself. "Hey, Owen." She called. He turned and faced the girl, but only for a second before turning back around. She pulled a face. "Look, you can't keep ignoring me. I am on your team." He said nothing. Annabell only got more annoyed. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." He said back in monotone.

She scoffed. "Then why do you act like you hate me? You used to talk to me when I first started working here, then you just stopped. What did I do to you?"

"Nothing, you..." He trailed off, not finished.

"I what, Doctor Harper?"

"You made me fall for you." He called back angry. Annabell froze. He liked her? All along, she thought he hated her, but that was because he liked her? "And, it's wrong."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"WE ARE HOME!" Rang Jack's voice through the hub.

Owen hopped off the table bed and landed on the ground. "It's nothing important. Just forget everything I said." And he walked off up the stairs and right passed Annabell.

Annabell just stood on the stairs, confused. What had all that been? Did Owen like her, or did her hate her? What was his problem? And why was he being so darn confusing?

.

.

Luci faked being sick the next morning. She insisted that it was just a cold and that the Sheriff didn't need to call for a doctor, and that she would be fine after a couple days of bed rest. She really just didn't want to leave her room. What if she ran into Guy? She ended up not eating breakfast, and when lunch came around, Marian brought it to her. "You really aren't well, are you?" Marian said, noticing that Luci wasn't her usual cheery self.

"Marian... I don't belong here." Luci muttered sitting up. "I don't belong in this castle or here in Nottingham at all."

Marian blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be here any longer, Marian. You know I was here using the Sheriff." She reminded the girl. "I've been here two months - maybe longer. I can't take this any longer, Marian. I miss my family. I need to get home."

"You...really want to leave?" She was going to lose the girl who had become like a best friend?

"I don't _want_ to leave, Marian, but I _need_ to leave." She explained. "I can't stay here anymore because my mask is slipping. The Sheriff is going to notice I'm faking eventually, so better now then later when he knows I'm nothing but a traitor."

Marian raised an eyebrow. "Your mask is slipping?"

"I..." Luci started. Could she tell Marian? Could she tell her that she was in love with her fiancee? "I can't pretend to be in love with the Sheriff because..." She gulped. "...I am falling in love with another man..."

Marian's eyes widened. "Who?" She asked eagerly. Luci said nothing, but her eyes fell to the ground. Who could Luci have fallen for? She didn't see any other men besides the Sheriff and Sir G- No way. She couldn't have, could she? "No way, Luci." Marian said, catching on. "Sir Guy?" She asked, unsure. Luci buried her head into her hands. There was Marian's answer.

"I know it's wrong!" She cried. "He's an egotistical bastard! And an ass! But I can't help it, Marian!" Luci looked up at the other brunette. "I need to leave before I do anything else."

"Else?" Marian asked, intrigued. "What did you do with him?" She asked in a fake flirtatious voice.

"Nothing!" Luci said quickly, her cheeks turning a deep shake of pink.

Marian's eyes widened. "Wait, you and Sir Guy actually _did_ something?" She had been teasing the girl before, but now this was just weird.

"I am so sorry!" Luci flailed her arms about. "It was just a kiss. Well, kind of a kiss. It meant nothing, though, I swear." _Maybe just a little._ Marian didn't say anything, she just starred at Luci in shock. Luci had actually kissed Guy on will? "So I have to leave before I do anything worse than just a kiss."

"You're...being serious?" Marian asked softly. "You are actually starting to fall for Sir Guy..?" Luci hesitantly nodded. "But, that doesn't mean you have to leave!" Truthfully, she just didn't want Luci to leave. She could get over the fact that Luci was falling head over heals for her fiancee whom she loathed - maybe even get her a new boy to drool over, but she couldn't come to comprehend life without Luci in the castle. She had grown attached to the younger girl.

Luci nodded again, frowning. "It actually means I do. I'm sorry, Marian."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't fall for Sir Guy and be...with the Sheriff. It wouldn't work. Plus, he's marrying you, even if you're against it." Luci explained.

Marian was silent for a moment before asking, "When did you plan on leaving?"

"Tonight."

"What?" Marian hollered. This was all happening so fast. Luci shushed her. "You can't be serious."

Luci gave a half-frown, "Sadly, I am." What else could she do. "This isn't good bye, Marian. Just...farewell for the time being."

The older woman smiled. "Promise?"

Luci smiled back, "Promise."

Marian left Luci's room after a couple more minutes of saying her good byes. She explained how she was coming back to bring her dinner, and that then she would do another long good bye. Luci only laughed, and said she would be waiting.

Luci didn't know how to tell the Sheriff, so she just decided it would be best to leave a note. Notes were always the way to go. She would leave one for him and for Marian; this way no one expected she knew about Luci running away. But would she leave a note for Guy? Maybe she could visit him before she left. Yeah, she would try that.

**.**

**.**

It was late, almost two in the morning, and Annabell just sat on her bed. She couldn't get over what Owen had said to her earlier that week. It had been three days since then. "Owen...why do you have to make this so complicated?" She asked softly. He hadn't talked to her in three days. Like, literally. It was worse than before. Before, she used to get a good morning or a hello, but now there was nothing. It was almost as if she just didn't exist in his world anymore.

Annabell suddenly got an idea. She smirked, "Annabell Jones, you are a genius. Why didn't you think of this sooner?" She hopped off of her bed, still on in her pajamas which was just a simple off white camisole and a pair of black pajama pants with little white stars. She ran to her closet and grabbed a jacked; it was a violet purple with black striped-plaid on it, and a pair of black converse.

Being as quiet as she possibly could, Annabell sneaked out of Ianto's flat. Luckily for her, Jack was here again, so Ianto probably wouldn't come and check on the noise of the door closing. Once outside, Annabell thanked herself for grabbing a jacket. It was raining, much harder than she would have liked, but not caring or wanting to wake up Ianto or Jake to get a better coat, she headed for Owen's flat. She was going to make him talk to her whether he wanted to or not.

When she got there, she let herself onto the porch of his flat's front door. She found 'Dr. O. Harper' on the buttons, and pressed his name a couple times, ringing the doorbell. There was no doorman to let her in, so she would have to hope Owen would answer. When he didn't, she did not give up. Annabell sat down on the porch, doing her best to stay out of the rain.

Owen had gone out drinking that night to get drunk to the point where he didn't remember anything and have sex with some random woman, but he couldn't bring himself to flirt with any of the woman. Because when it all came back to things, the only thing on his mind was- "Annabell?" The medic asked when he saw the young girl leaning again his flat's door. What was she doing out here in the rain? "Annabell?" He called out again. When she didn't respond, he scooped the girl up into her arms, sighing.

He unlocked the door and took the elevator of the third floor which belonged to him. Once inside, he laid the girl down on his couch. "Annabell, please wake up." He said shaking her shoulder. She only stirred, rolling over on his side. He sighed again. "I really don't wanna have to change you out of your wet cl-" His voice trailed off, and he blushed. Luckily, only he knew. "Come on, Annabell." He said much softer this time, cupping her face in his hands.

Her eyes fluttered opened slowly, blinking as she came to reality. "O-Owen?" She asked, obviously confused. Her eyes widened as she became aware of her surroundings. "I-I-" She stuttered. "I'm in your flat." She pointed out bluntly. "Soaked." She sat up, wrapping her arms around her arms. Owen was seated on the arm of the couch beside her.

"Yeah, genius. You sat out in the freezing rain." He said, rolling his eyes, but a small smile on his lips. "What were you thinking?" He asked, helping her to remove her jacket.

"I wanted to see you." She blurted. Her cheeks flushed at her outburst. Her blue eyes fell to the floor below her. He was walking to hang up her jacket. She wrapped her arms around herself again. "To- to, uhh, talk to you.."

He raised an eyebrow. "You see me everyday at work."

She turned around to face him. "Ah- yeah, but you ignore me at work!" She shot back rather quickly. "I.." She paused, taking a breath. Her blue eyes met his brown. "I really needed to talk to you. About the other day."

He sighed. "Don't do this, Annabell."

"Do what?" She shot back, rather harsh. "We aren't doing _anything_. There's nothing to _not _do."

"So let's keep it that way."

She puffed out her cheeks. She released the air, blowing strands of her wet hair out of her face. "Come on, Owen. It's been bothering. I wanna know what you meant that day."

He sighed, sitting opposite from her now on a chair. "I can't."

"Can't what?" She asked, scooting forward on the couch so that she was on the edge of it. "Can't be friends with me?"

He chuckled, a low almost sorrowful laugh. "I know that wouldn't work."

"And why not?"

"I like you, Annabell, don't get me wrong, I really, really do.." He trailed off. Annabell didn't speak, not sure what he was going to say next. "But it wouldn't work."

She bit her lip. "Are we talking about friends now or more than friends?"

He lowered his head, eyes glued to the ground "Annabell, I was in love a long time ago. To a woman named Katie. I loved her with all of my heart, and she loved me back. We were engaged to be married. She was killed by an alien, which is actually how I got my job in Torchwood." He took a breath. "Two years ago, I met Diane and fell in love with her in only a week. I lose everyone I love. I don't want to lose you in my life, even if that means not being with you."

"Owen." She said sharply, his head snapping up. To his surprise, she was close. Their lips were only inches apart. "I'm not going anywhere." She assured the man. "So please stop acting as if I don't exist, and as if I don't feel the same back."

"Annabell-" He started, but he was cut off when she closed the space between them. He was taken back, startled by her fierceness. He took a moment, but he quickly responded to the kiss, deepening it. He pushed the girl back against the couch. Her hands reached for the bottom of her camisole and in one swoop, with his help, the wet camisole was tossed on the ground. He was the first to pull back, starring at the blonde's body. "You don't want this, Annabell. You will regret this in the morning." She placed a single index finger over his lips.

"I don't know about tomorrow," she said kissing him on the lips. "But right now, I want this." She kissed him again, tugging at the hem of his shirt. She lifted the shirt, his arms went up, and the shirt landed with hers on the floor. "I." She kissed a third time. "Want." Another. "You."

And that was all he needed to hear. He kissed her mouth, her jaw, then her neck, down her chest, stomach to the hem of her pajama pants. He slowly removed the wet clothing. He picked up the girl in his arms as he had done before and carried her into his bedroom. He laid the blonde down on his bed and starred down at the beautiful girl beneath him. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful." She went to kiss him again, but he stopped her. "Annabell, if you really do care about me the way I care about you, then we shouldn't do this."

"What do you-"

Owen sat up, resting one elbow, his other arm draped across her. "Let's do this right." She sat up on her elbows, confused.

"By right, you mean like dating?"

He smiled, brushing a stand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe." She frowned. "I wanna do this right if we are going to do this at all." He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Like we can start off with say a movie, dinner, and a drink?" He offered. "And if we make it through all of that, then we can pick up back here."

She smiled genuinely at him. "I would like that." The two sat up in an awkward silence. "Should- Should I go?" She asked, grabbing a pillow off his bed, covering herself.

"It's raining out. You could stay over." She raised an eyebrow at him. "No funny business. Just sleep." He promised.

Annabell smiled, liking the sound of that. "Do I get to stay in bed with you?" She asked, almost like a shy child.

He laughed; a real Owen Harper laugh. "If you can trust me not to do anything."

They ended up putting all of her clothes in the dryer, and she borrowed one of Owen's T-shirts and a pair of boxers. Owen normally slept in only boxers, but with his female friend, he wore a white beater as well.

The two laid down in bed, side-by-side. Owen wrapped his arms around the blonde's small figure, resting his head against her back, and Annabell found herself fitting perfectly into the shape of the older man. Gently, before dozing off, Owen kissed the top of her head. A smile never left either of their faces the whole night.

.

.

_Dear Sir Guy of Gisborne,_

_ I'm sorry to have left everything like this. I don't know where I will go, but I couldn't stay in that castle any longer, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for all those looks at the table. I am sorry for all the accidental bumps in the hallways. I am sorry that we never got to be another more than a kiss in my chambers. I am sorry for it all. _

_ But I am not sorry for all the looks at the table. And I am not sorry for the accidental bumps in the hallways. And I am most definitely not sorry for the kiss in my chambers._

_ I really do wish there was more we could have done, but what could we have? I was there to be with the Sheriff, not with you – an engaged man. I hope you and Marian have a wonderful wedding; don't send me an invitation, please. I hope everything works out in your life. I hope you are happy in your latter years._

_ Take care of Lady Marian for me. I know it might seem weird to you that we got so close in such a short time, but she was like my older sister. So please, take care of her. Make sure she is happy. And who knows, maybe one say you two can actually be a happy couple?_

_ Lastly, don't come looking for me. I'm not sure where I will be heading after I send these letters, possibly somewhere far, far away, but I am never sure as to where I will end next. I am what people would call an adventurer – I am constantly moving around. I can't explain it to you now, but maybe one day I will visit again. Maybe. If it doesn't hurt to much._

_ With all her love,_

_ Luci Jones._

_P.S.: None of it was fake._

Guy had read the letter ten or so times now. How could she have left without a proper goodbye? He hid his letter, not letting Lady Marian or the Sheriff see it. The Sheriff was in his room crying – no, sobbing. She had left him a letter too – something about going to see her family, or some other lie. He wondered if Marian had gotten a letter sine the two were close.

Probably. He would go talk to her later, after his heart stopped aching.

If that was even possible.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary:** A new girl shows up at the hub. Who is she to Ianto, and what does she have to do with the Doctor? Why hasn't Ianto spoken of her to Jack or anyone else? Is Jack getting jealous? Why are there two TARDIS's? And since when did the Doctor have family? Welcome the two youngest Jones sisters: Annabell and Luci.. who are also related to the Doctor?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who or Robin Hood. They belong to RTD and BBC. But, I do own my own OC's.

**Couples:** JackxIanto. RhysxGwen. OwenxOC. RobinxMarian. GuyxOC.

**.**

**.**

**Doctor's Family: Chapter Eight: Edited**

**.**

**.**

Marian could not believe the Sheriff. He was actually crying over Luci's disappearance. Maybe he had actually cared for this girl; Marian sure knew she did. She was constantly worrying about the younger girl.

"Lady Marian." Came Guy's voice. "I am sorry to hear about your friend leaving."

Marian frowned. "Yes, I still cannot believe she's actually gone. These couple of months have seemed so much longer." Guy nodded subconsciously in agreement.

"I cannot believe he really locked himself in his room." Marian let out a small laugh. "You don't think.. that it's actually possible that he had feelings for her, do you?"

Marian seemed to ponder his words for a moment. "Can he even love?"

Guy scoffed. "I can't believe she ran out."

"I know.. I begged her not- wait. Why do you even care? I thought you didn't like her." Marian knew what she was saying was a lie. Luci had told her otherwise. Well, she knew how Luci felt, but she didn't know if Guy really felt that way back.

"I don't." He said, almost too quickly.

Marian smirked, hidden to Guy. "Right. Of course."

Guy turned around, facing Marian. He got a good look at her. She really was beautiful, maybe one of the prettiest women in England, but for some reason, he couldn't look at her the same anymore. His heart longed for another brunette now. "Lady Marian, do you really want to marry me?" He asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened, taken back by the question. Marian stuttered. "I- What?"

"Do you love me?" She fell silent. "I thought so." Marian opened her mouth in protest, but he cut in. "Well, that's good because I don't really love you either." He nonchalantly shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, I guess what I'm saying is.. that you're free. Free from this fake engagement we have going on. Free to be with whomever you wish." He turned back to her, watching her expression. "But a warning; Hood is still a criminal."

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Please, I know you're in love with him." Guy rolled his eyes.

Marian swallowed the lump in her throat. "But.. Why would you do all of this for me?"

Guy sighed, his eyes falling to the ground. "Because I knew a person who once taught me that you shouldn't force love. That if I wait, love will eventually find me. And that it's wrong to break up another love."

Marian smiled. "Do you love her?"

His eyes snapped up. "Who?"

"Luci." Marian said softly.

Guy's eyes widened. "What? No. I was-" Was he, Sir Guy of Gisborne, really stuttering. Did he really love Luci? He knew he had feelings for the girl, and that was obvious. "Please, just return to your chambers and retrieve all of your belongings. You will return to your father's this afternoon." And with that, Guy walked away.

**.**

**.**

"Where have you been?!" Ianto hollered as his younger sister walked into the hub through the cog door. She walked in alone, changed in her work clothes. "I wake up in this morning, and you're gone!"

Annabelle rolled her eyes, removing her jacket. She had not gone home last night. She woke up early this morning, had breakfast with Owen, and made sure it was past the time Ianto would be gone, went back to his flat, and got ready for work. All without being discovered. "I went for a walk." She said with a shrug. At the moment, the cog door opened again, Gwen and Owen walked in. Gwen was making small talk, something about Rhys.

"You're telling me that Annabelle Jordan Jones work up _early_ to take a walk before work?" He asked in disbelief. Annabelle shrugged and nodded once. "Yeah, right. And Jack is the tooth fairy."

"You just wanna see me in a tutu!" Came Jack's voice from above.

Annabelle laughed, but Ianto's eyes only hardened on her. "Where were you?"

Annabelle grunted in annoyance. "I am twenty-two years old, Ianto. I can go where ever I want without your permission, Mum."

"You may be twenty-two, but you sure don't act like it. I treat you how old you act. Lying to me doesn't help either." Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Why can't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"That I'm just looking out for you!"

She groaned again. "Well, for your information, I don't need my big brother on my case twenty-four-seven." She shot back at him. "I didn't have anyone watching me like this when I was with Uncle. He actually let me out."

"And look where that got you!" Ianto shouted red in the face. He was obviously furious. "Obviously, he wasn't watching you as well as he should have been!"

Annabelle, unlike the rest of the team, knew what he was talking about. She had regenerated not too long ago. Ianto had never seen this form of her until a couple of months ago. "That wasn't his fault.. or mine.." Her voice trailed off, almost as if she was going to cry. Ianto had tried to bring it up, but she could never find the right way to tell her. "You- You're a jerk!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before storming off. When she turned to run, she came face to face with Owen. He starred at her, mouth agape. She quickly pushed passed him and everyone else.

"What just happened?" Gwen was the first to speak in the awkward silence.

Ianto just glared at the other Welsh. He grunted, turned on his heal, and walked in the opposite direction of his sister, further into the hub. Jack came down the stairs. "I'll go get this one." He said with a warm smile taking off after his Welshman.

"I'll go after Annabelle." Owen said confusing the two girls ever more than the fight already had. Neither could question him before he ran out of the hub.

**.**

**.**

Luci couldn't believe that she had actually run away from the castle. She had only left a letter with the Sheriff that she was going to continue on her journey and couldn't stay any longer. She didn't go into much detail about anything encase he went after her or anything. She thanked him for everything, as well. She had been sure to grab some money – which he would never even notice was missing – and a horse. She might be a dead woman in a couple weeks; the Sheriff might really send some people after her. She had stolen from him.

Where was she going to go now? She hadn't really thought about that, just that she needed to get away from the castle. Where Sir Guy was.

Luci made it to Sherwood Forest by dawn. When finally ran into some kind of civilization, they were a group of five men camping in the middle of the woods. The all took stances, as if she was their enemy. One man lowered his sword and smirked, "Hey, John, it's the Sheriff's girl." He called to the largest of the men. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a tan bandana on his head.

Great, so everyone who knew of her knew her as the Sheriff's girl.

"Lady Luci, I believe is what the Sheriff is singing about." Another man said. He had short, light brown hair and big blue eyes. He looked at the big man, the one the other had referred to. The big guy nodded, grabbing his long stick.

He swung the stick in the air in front of the horse, scaring it just enough to jump on its hind legs, knocking Luci off. The other men scared the horse off into the woods. Luci was trapped on the ground with nowhere to go. A short Indian man with shaggy black hair grinned at her. "The sheriff would pay a hefty price for her _precious_ girl."

"The sheriff won't come looking for me. He wouldn't pay anything for me." She said, though they all looked at her in disbelief.

"Please, you're the talk of all the local towns. The sheriff's newest whore – the one who stayed." The guy with the short brown hair said grinning at her.

"Really, I ran away from the castle-"

"Liar." The last man, the only one who had yet to speak, with long, dark brown hair said stepping forward.

"Maybe we should just kill her." Said the Indian man said stepping beside the quieter of the men.

"No, Djac." The man with the short brown hair said. For a second, Luci felt relieved. And in a matter of seconds, it was gone. "She'll be worth more alive."

Luci had never felt as terrified as when these five men surrounded her. These men didn't just want to kill her, no they wanted to sell her. Back to the Sheriff of all people! To the castle, where Guy was. She couldn't go back. "I-I'll give you all the money I took from the castle if you just let me go!" She exclaimed, pulling out a bag of money that was tucked in her side. "Please.." She whimpered.

One of the men snatched the bag. "This will start." He said grinning, dumping some of the coins onto the palm of his hand.

Start? Luci's eyes widened.

"Back away from her." Came a new, sixth voice.

"Robin?" The man with the bandana asked, confused. Luci's eyes lit up at the name; was it really Robin? Robin Hood of Locksley? "We found the Sheriff's girl!" He said enthused. Robin knew these men?

"I said back away from the girl, Much." Robin said the bandana man. He pushed his way past the group to Luci. He smiled an apathetic smile down at the whimpering girl, and held his hand out for her. She gratefully grabbed it, and he hulled her up to her feet. He smiled, and opened his arms. Luci ran into them, hugging the man tightly. She had actually been terrified for her life.

Robin's men stood, shocked by their leader's actions. Robin rubbed the girl's back, trying to sooth her. He glared at his men at the same time. When she finally calmed down, he released her. "I'm really sorry for showing up out of the blue like this." She whispered softly. "I had been hoping to run into you out here, but I found them."

He smiled at her, assuring her that she was safe now. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. "Why are you here, Luci?"

"Can we talk about this a little later?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"Wait-" Said the short haired brunette. "Robin, you actually know her?"

Robin smiled, throwing an arm around Luci's shoulder. "Everyone, this is Luci. Luci Jones. Luci, this is everyone. She's good friends with Marian and I." She gave them all a small wave.

**.**

**.**

Annabelle was sitting on the side walk outside of the Millennium Centre when Owen finally caught up to the blonde. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She wiped away a lingering tear on her cheek as Owen sat down beside her. "You could have just told him you were with me." He finally said.

Annabelle smiled, laying her head on the man's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He has no idea I was out all night. If he had learned that, he might be even more upset. And to learn that I was out with you of all people-" She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. "I mean, you know, since you both don't like each other and everything." She added very quickly.

"It's fine. I get it." He said, kissing the top of her head. "You know he was just looking out for you."

"He doesn't have to. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Yeah, but isn't that what big brothers do?" Owen asked softly. "Watch over their younger siblings, no matter how old they get? If anything, you are lucky to have family that cares so much for you."

Annabelle fell silent, wondering about Owen's family and wondering how lonely he was. "He went too far, and he knows it." She finally said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Not really." She said. "At least, not right now." He only nodded, holding her closer.

**.**

**.**

Luci was introduced to everyone by Robin. Much was the bandana wearing man. The angry, short haired man was Allan A Dale. The big man with the beard was Little John – ironic, she thought. The shy boy was Will Scarlett. And the Indian man was Djac. Luci didn't find out til the last moment that Djac was actually a woman dressed as a man – here in her brother's place or something.

"You have actually been using the Sheriff all along?" Much asked. Luci nodded with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, but how can we trust her?" Allan said, not trusting the brunette at all. He leaned back against a tree, arms folded over his chest. "For all we know, maybe she's working for the Sheriff."

Robin gave him a sour look. "I met Luci before the Sheriff did."

"She could have been lying to you." The other man pointed out. "I don't trust her. She's not staying with us."

"Since when did you become the leader of this group, Allan?" Robin asked harshly, taking a step closer to his friend. "I don't believe it matters what you think."

Allan stood straight, glaring the other man in the eye. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that either." Robin looked around at the rest of his friends, all looks sheepish or away.

"It's okay, Robin." Luci said putting her hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand." She smiled the best she could at him, even though it hurt to not be trusted, but they were right. How could she be? They knew nothing of her. "I have this place I can go.."

"Nonsense!" He called back. "Stay here-"

"Please, Robin. It's fine." She smiled, a real smile, at him.

He hesitated, looking around at the group. "At least let me go with you."

"Robin-" Much, John, and Djac all said at the same time.

Robin smiled at his friends. "I can't leave the girl alone. I've made up my mind. I'll be back tomorrow. John, you're in charge."

Robin gathered some of his belongings before Luci and he set off on their journey. "Do you have any idea where you are going?" Robin asked with a chuckle. Luci was leading.

She glared back at him. "I'm trying to remember." She said with a pout. She stopped, turning around to face the man. "Do you remember where you first found me?" Robin nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Lead the way." She said motioning for him to go ahead.

He pointed behind him with him thumb over his shoulder. "It's actually this way." Robin tried his best not to laugh at the girl.

"I- I knew that!" Luci stuttered. Robin shook his head as he turned around and started walking.

After a good couple minute of silence, Robin had to ask. "Why did you leave?"

Luci frowned. "Can we not talk about that now?"

Robin could only nod. "How about, what exactly are we looking for?"

Luci bit her lip. "My old.. camp site."

"You really think it will still be up after almost three or four months?"

Luci smiled. "I know so."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He said in disbelief.

"Robin, about this camp site." Luci said after a couple of minutes. They were closing in on the area; it all looked very familiar to her now. He responded with a 'Hm'. "You see, you've become like a big brother figure to me-" The man turned around, smiling at her. She smiled back. "So I'm going to trust you here, okay?" He looked a little confused, but nodded. "I'm not from here."

"So?" He said with a soft chuckle as if it was nothing. "I can tell. You don't act like most women from England."

Luci pulled a face, though he couldn't see. "No, Robin, I mean I'm not from this time."

He stopped and turned around to face the girl. "What do you mean?" Luci didn't respond, rather she just kept walking towards where she knew the sub-TARDIS was. She could feel it was close. "Luci-" Robin said, trailing after her. He stopped when he saw the small red phone booth sitting in the middle of the woods.

Luci smiled. "There she is."

"What.. What is that?"

Luci stopped a couple feet from the red box. She snapped her fingers; the doors to the phone booth opened. She jested for him to go inside. She decided earlier that day that she would tell Robin about her being from the future, but not of her being a Timelady. There was only so much you could spring on someone at one time.

Robin hesitantly stepped inside. His mouth fell when he finally saw the inside. "It's bigger on the inside." Were his first words. Luci chuckled; those were almost everyone's first words. "You weren't kidding." He asked as Luci stepped inside; the doors closed behind her.

"I'm from the future." Luci blurted out. "And this is my time machine." She continued. "I'm hoping she's had enough time to recharge and is ready to go."

"To go?" Robin blinked. "Go where?"

"Back to my time."

**.**

**.**

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover. "Are you okay?" Ianto buried his face into the immortal man's chest. He slowly nodded. Jack ran his fingers through the man's hair. "Is something wrong with Annabelle?"

"I really wish I could tell you, Jack. I really do, but I can't" Ianto mumbled against the man, not moving his head back. "It's not for me to say. It's hers. And I just.. snapped at her."

"She'll understand. You both will forgive each other in no time and be back to normal because she's your little sister and you're her big brother."

Ianto knew Jack was trying to help, but he seriously doubted Annabelle would forgive him that easily. "I knew that bringing up those memories was hard for her, but at that time, I didn't care. I was seriously mad. And not even at her, but at myself. I can be such a jerk, and she can be such a pain in my arse."

"Yeah, but so can I." Jack teased the Welshman. Ianto let out a soft laugh. "She's your little sister, Ianto. She's going to be a pain and difficult to take care of. You're going to worry about her, no matter how old she is. But she is twenty-two years old.."

"I know. I know." Ianto sighed, leaning back from the man. "I just.. worry easily."

"I know." Jack said with a grin before kissing the man.

Gwen and Tosh sat down at the computers, both still confused from everything that had happened. Ianto and Annabelle had fought, and after wards they took off in separate directions. The weird thing was that Owen took off after Annabelle. As far as they knew, Owen and Annabelle hated each other – or at least Owen wasn't very fond of the new girl. So why had he run off after her?"

Ianto came down the stairs, a worried look on his face. "She's still not back?" He asked looking around. Tosh shook her head. "Where did she go?"

"Outside, we think." Gwen said.

Ianto nodded. "I'm gonna go get her." He said heading for the cog door.

"Wait she-" Tosh called after, but he was already out the door. Jack raised an eyebrow at the woman. "-is with Owen."

"Owen?" Jack questioned, with a laugh. Suddenly, his laugh stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh no, that kid is dead." He said running after his lover. Gwen and Tosh shared a curious look before running after as well.

"Are you feeling somewhat better?" Owen asked, pulling the girl closer to him with his arm around her waist.

She made a grunt sound and pulled a face. "No, not really. I don't wanna go back." Annabelle mumbled. She didn't know why, but she really wasn't really well. And this whole fighting with Ianto thing wasn't helping. "Can we just skip work and do something together?"

Owen let out a laugh. "Like what- a date?"

Annabelle grinned back, lifting her head off the man's shoulder. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically, turning to face him. "We could go to the movies or-"

"Get your arms off my little sister!" Owen's arm snapped back faster than Annabelle could see, and he was to his feet. Ianto showed up from around the corner, not looking too thrilled. Seconds later, Jack and the rest of the gang showed up, panting slightly. "What is your problem?"

Annabelle didn't know if that was directed at her or at Owen. She stood up, glaring at her brother. "He was only comforting me!" She shouted at him.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Owen doesn't comfort. He seduces."

Annabelle's eyes hardened. "How would you know?"

"I've worked with him for almost six years, Bell."

"Yeah, well, you obviously don't know anything." All this yelling was hurting her head. And the heat didn't help. "Owen isn't that kind of person."

Ianto looked between Owen and Annabelle. "Is something going on here?" He motioned to the two of them with his hands.

"It doesn't matter if there is or if there isn't." Annabelle defended.

Ianto glared again. "Annabelle Jones. He is no good for you. He is a man whore." Owen winced at the name.

She rolled her eyes. "And who are you to decide that for me? My big brother? So what? You don't get to choose who I date."

"Date?" Gwen asked, turning to Tosh. The Asian woman shrugged, confused as well.

"Date!?" Ianto shouted.

"Look, tea-boy, we aren't dating-" Owen started, not sure how to finish it.

"Oh, great, so my sister is just another _shag_ for you!?"

"We are _not_ shagging!" Annabelle let out an exaggerated sigh. "If you must know, I wanted to _shag_ last night, but Owen, like a gentleman, said no." Owen lowered his head and looked away.

"You were at Owen's last night?!"

Annabelle cursed mentally at herself for revealing it, but she couldn't go back on it now. "Yes! Yes, I was!"

"I cann_ot _believe you!"

"I can't believe you! Earlier, that was going too far!"

"No, going too far is sleeping with Owen!"

"We didn't sleep together!"

"Yeah, right, and I'm sure he didn't sleep with Gwen either."

Annabelle looked at Owen, hey eyes curious. When he didn't look at her, she turned to Gwen whose eyes were wide. "I- I don't believe you." She said turning back to her brother. "Owen's not like that."

Ianto grinned. "Obviously, little sister, you don't know anything." He said mockingly.

Annabelle felt light headed. Everything was spinning now. "I- I don't believe you." She whispered, staggering forward.

Ianto's victorious smirk quickly turned into a worried look. "Bell, are you okay?" He asked stepped forward.

Annabelle nodded, but a second later, she was falling over. Owen caught the girl in his arms. She looked up at the man. "Owen, did you re-?" She asked softly before her words slurred into nothing, and she was out.

"Annabelle?" Ianto yelled frantically, running up to the girl. "Don't just stand there, _Doctor_." He enunciated on the position. "Get her inside!"

Fifteen minutes later, Annabelle was stable and lying down on the autopsy bed. She had a fever. From the rain, Owen thought, but he didn't tell Ianto. Ianto seemed to forget any and all of the fight, and all thoughts were replaced with worry for his sister. "She's going to be fine." Owen said to the group. They were all sitting down on the couches. Jack held Ianto's hand tight. "There was one thing I found.. strange."

"What?" Ianto asked, scared. "You said she was okay."

"Whoa. Whoa." Owen put his hands up. "She is fine. It's nothing about her health or anything.. but as I was checking her pulse, I was getting a double beat." Ianto's eyes widened. "So when I went to check it out.. I found something weird."

"What's that?" Tosh asked.

"She has two hearts."


End file.
